Encore un petit verre
by Whyle
Summary: Après 4 ans d'absence, Ed et Al reviennent à Resembool avec leurs corps. Et ils retrouvent une Winry complètement soûle ...
1. Chapter 1

_22h36_

Dans le train n° 1457, en partance de Central, une voix claironnante annonça subitment « Arrêt à Resembool … », ce qui tira du sommeil un jeune alchimiste endormi sur sa banquette.

'Ed, réveille-toi on est arrivé !', dit Alphonse, le petit frère de celui-ci.

'Mouais, allez on y va …', marmonna Edward.

Après être descendu du train, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une maison, assez perdue au milieu de la campagne. Ed s'apprêtait à sonner, mais il se retint. Al le remarqua.

'Ed, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sonner, j'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir … et de la serrer dans mes bras. Ed, on y est arrivés, alors pourquoi tu hésites ?'

'Al, ça fait 4 ans …'

En effet, les jeunes frères Elric étaient repartis à la recherche de leurs corps, et au prix d'un acharnement intense, ils avaient réussi. Maintenant, Al avait un beau corps tout neuf (XD), et Ed avait récupéré sa jambe. Ils avaient environ 19 et 20 ans. Ils étaient devenus très beau et adultes. Mais Ed hésitait. Il hésitait car il avait peur de la réaction de Winry … Pourquoi ? A prêt tout, il avait tenu sa promesse. Ils pourraient enfin vivre en paix, enfin presque.

« _ding-dong_ »

'Oui ?, dit Pinako qui ouvrit la porte, Qui est-ce ?' Elle poussa un cri d'étonnement en reconnaissant les deux frères. Ils étaient revenus ! De plus, Al avait son véritable corps et lui souriait.

'Mamie !', et il se jetta dans ses bras.

'B'soir Mamie, ça faisait longtemps …', dit Ed.

'Oh ! Mais dis moi, Al, tu es devenu un beau et grand jeune homme ! Par contre, toi Ed, tu est toujours aussi petit !'

'_**Quoi **_? Tu t'es regardée MINUSCULE MEMERE !!', s'écria t-il.

'ET TOI ALORS ? ESPECE DE NAIN DE JARDIN !'

'C'EST QUI LE MINUS ICI ?'

'Stop ! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, on vient à peine d'arriver que vous vous disputez déjà … Où est Winry ?', s'exclama Al.

'Tu as raison … Winry est sortie, elle reviendra dans quelques instants …'

'Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je crève la dalle …', déclara Ed, car son ventre gargouillait.

'Bon, je vais vous préparer un petit diner, … il est tard vous auriez pu au moins rentrer plus tôt !'

'Mieux vaut tard que jamais …', déclara Ed.

'Hey , on peut s'installer Mamie ?', demanda Al.

'Mais oui ! Faites comme chez vous ! Prenez vos chambres habituelles, ne vous inquiétez pas, les lits sont faits …'

)…&…(

Ils commencèrent à s'installer quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

'Ca doit être Winry ! Ed, Al, allez lui ouvrir !', cria Pinako de la cuisine.

Ed s'empressa d'ouvrir, complétement exité à l'idée de la revoir. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa complétement hébété. Ce n'était pas Winry qui avait sonné mais Nelly, et elle soutenait une Winry apparament mal en point. Mais ce n'est qu'après quelques instant qu'il comprit. Winry empestait l'alcool.

Voilà, 1° chapitre, si vous voulez que je continue, dites le moi avec une p'tite review. Passez un bon week-end !!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vraiment cru que vous n'appréciriez pas !! Ouf (soupir d'extrème soulagement XD) Voilà la super suite !!

'Win … Winry …', Ed n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il avait vu boire Winry, et surtout autant pour être dans cet état. Mais pourquoi elle avait autant bu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant ces quatres années d'absence ?

'Je, … Ed tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît, demanda Nelly à bout de souffle, je n'arrive plus à la porter, elle est vraiment lourde …' Puis Ed prit Winry dans ses bras, essayant de l'ammener sur le canapé de la maison.

'Oh ! T'as de beaux yeux tu sais mon p'tit coquin !hips Oh ! là là, j'ai la tête qui tooooooouurneee ! hips', chantonna Winry, complétement bourrée. Ed était complétement gêné et incrédule devant le comportement de son amie. Il la déposa avec peine sur le canapé, et elle chantait toujours …

'_VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC MOI _!!! ce s_oooooo_ir !hips voulez-vous couchez avec _MOI_ !! …'

Al et Pinako entendirent le chant magnifique d'une Winry vraiment pompette, et commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Al ne comprenait pas pourquoi Winry avait bu, alors qu'avant elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'alcool. Pinako était quant à elle complétement choquée, par les agissements de sa petite-fille. Puis Nelly prit place devant eux, pendant que Pinako aspergeait Winry avec de l'eau froide, tentant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?', demanda Ed, presque hors de lui.

Alors Nelly commença à leur expliquer que depuis certains temps, environ cinq ou quatre mois, Winry était un peu déprimée, et ce sentiment s'accentuait chaque jour. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et Winry ne voulait rien lui dire. Alors Nelly, voulant aider son amie, décida qu'il était bon pour elle de sortir un peu plus. Elles fréquentaient beaucoup de jeunes garçons, allaient dans des fêtes, mais elles ne buvaient jamais d'alcool, jura t-elle.

Puis, ce soir, elles sortirent dans un bar, et subitement, pendant que Nelly dansait, Winry commanda beaucoup de boissons alcoolisées. Quand Nelly s'en rendit compte, c'était trop tard, Winry était vraiment bourrée, alors elle l'amena jusqu'à sa maison.

)…&…(

'Mais … mais pourquoi elle a bu ?', demanda Al.

'Et pourquoi, si elle se sentait mal, elle ne m'aurait rien dit ?', s'inquièta Pinako.

'Je … je ne sais pas !, répondit Nelly paniquée, elle ne sortait pas qu'avec moi, il y avait aussi d'autres filles et garçons, et peut-être qu'à un moment on lui a proposé d'essayer l'alcool. En tout cas, avec moi, sauf pour cette soirée, elle n'avait pas bu !'

'Mamie, pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'arrrrrrroose ? hips', demanda Winry, toujours aussi soûle.

'La Winry que je connaissais n'aurait pas bu comme ça sans raison …', déclara Ed.

'Mme Pinako, je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer …', dit Nelly.

'Vas-y, rentre ma petite, et fais bien attention à toi., répondit Pinako, Et ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, on s'en occupe.'

'Au revoir …' Et Nelly partit, laissant Pinako, Ed et Al, avec une Winry en très mauvais état.

'Mamie, je vais monter Winry dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose …', déclara Ed.

'Ok, fais gaffe, on ne sait jamais …', la prévint Pinako.

)…&…(

Lorsqu'Ed déposa Winry dans son lit, celle-ci commença à lui reparler.

'Ed , c'est toi ?hips C'est vraiment toi ? T'es pas un fantôoooome, hein ?'

'Non, Win, c'est moi'

'Wah ! T'es devenu super beaaaau …'

Ce compliment, même venant d'une Winry pompette, ne le laissa pas indifférent. Et il rougit même sans s'en rendre compte.

'Tu sais quoooooooi ? hips, continua Winry, J'ai une drôoooole d'envie …'

'Laquelle ?'

'De t'embrasser'

Et joignant son geste à ses paroles, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement. Ed commença à rougir furieusement, ne sachant que faire. « Profiter » de cette opportunité pendant qu'elle était soûle, ou bien ? Surtout que Winry semblait vouloir aller plus loin que de simples baisers …

Voilà !! Winry expliquera pourquoi elle a bu après s'être remise ! Bon, sur ce j'espère que ça vous a plu et bon week-end !!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Bon, après une petite attente, voilà la suite !!! XD

Winry embrassait toujours Ed, qui était devenu rouge comme une écrevisse. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et il se laissa _presque_ emporter par ses sentiments, lorsqu'il se remémora quelque chose. Un tout petit détail, vraiment insignifiant. Juste que celle dont il embrassait les lèvres avec passion et ardeur (et oui, il en profite un peu tout de même XD), était complétement bourée. Alors, il la repoussa, avant de commettre d'immenses _bêtises_ …

'Winry, … je ; il reprit son souffle, _arrête_ ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Je … je t'embrasse pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? Tu ne veux pas de **hips **moi ? C'est ça, hein ?',déclara Winry, qui devenait un peu violente sous l'effet de l'alcool.

'Mais … Win, je …', il voulait tout lui dire, lui déclarer sa flamme et retrouver le goût de ses lèvres ; mais il ne pouvait pas. Son amie allait mal, car elle s'était vraiment 'bourré la gueule', et il y avait une raison à tout cela. Elle était dépressive, et cela se voyait dans son regard, habituellement si heureux.

'J'AVAIS RAISON !!! JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR **hips **POUR TOI !!! De toute façon, je ne fais qu'emmerder tout le monde entier, je suis un déchet …'

'Mais, de quoi tu parles ?'

'JE LE SAVAIS !! C'est pour ça **hips **que t'es pas revenu, … c'est pour ça hein ?'

'Winry, mais qu'est-ce que …'

'C'est pour ça **hips**, c'est pour ca … QUE TU M'AS ABANDONNEE !!'

'…', Edward entendit ces mots résonner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme … Il l'avait abandonnée … et elle se sentait comme une moins que rien … Donc, c'était de sa faute, si elle se retrouvait dans cet état actuel. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Mais comment pouvait-il réagir ? La Winry en détresse mais soûle qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait pas l'écouter, comprendre ses sentiments. De plus, il ne pouvait pas quitter cette salle, se défiler, car elle risquait de faire vraiment n'importe quoi … Alors, il fit une chose insensée : il la prit dans ses bras, et se jetta avec elle dans son lit ; en espérant que vu son état, elle allait s'endormir assez rapidement. Il rougit, lorsqu'il enserra le corps de Winry entre ses bras. Et se surpris devant tant d'audace.

'Mais … Ed, je croyais que …'

'Chuuut !', lui dit-il. Et il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, et ce qui fit teinter les joues de celle-ci en rose écarlate, puis il éteignit la lumière.

Ils étaient assez collées-serrés, et cette proximité dérageait beaucoup Ed, contrairement à Winry qui se blottit dans ses bras, pour se sentir un peu plus protégée. Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

)…&…(

Al et Pinako avaient entendu des cris et finalement un boum (quand Ed et Winry s'étaient jettés sur le lit) et se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passait. Alors ils montèrent dans la chambre de Winry (en toute discrétion XD) et apercurent finalement les deux tourteraux l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils décidèrent de les laisser seuls et allèrent se coucher.

)…&…(

Le lendemain matin, Pinako se leva de bonne heure, et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Puis elle regarda son courrier, car le facteur était passé. Elle remarqua une lettre un peu spéciale, toute bleue, avec le logo de leur banque dessus.

Elle l'ouvrit et la lu d'une traite, et quand elle eut fini de la lire, la lettre lui échappa des mains. Car ce qu'elle y lu était assez dur à encaisser : la banque lui écrivait, car leur compte était devenu vide, et pire, il y avait des intérêts à rembourser.

Pinako, perplexe se demanda d'où pouvait provenir ces dettes, lorsqu'elle se rappella les nombreuses sorties d'une certaine personne : _Winry …_

Voilà, fin du 3° chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! XD ! J'essayerai d'updater le plus vite possible (si vous le voulez bien …). Merci de me suggérer quelques suggestions futures ! lol !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous ! XD ! Bon, bref, voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard (ne m'en voulez pas, c'est la faute de mes profs ) … Bon, bonne lecture !

)...&...(

Winry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et qu'on lui avait retiré tous ses souvenirs de la veille de force. Et lorsqu'elle voulut se lever du lit, Winry se rendit compte que quelque chose l'en empêchait , et elle mit beaucoup de temps à trouver que c'était en fait … _**un être humain**_ !

Elle essaya de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait, et surtout de ce qu'elle avait fait avec cette certaine personne. Paniquée, elle chercha des indices pour savoir qui cela pouvait bien être.

Elle toucha le corps de cet homme (quand même elle s'est rendue compte que s'en était un, avec sa belle musculature ! XD), et sentit quelque chose de froid, et de métallique …_**TILT**_ ! Un auto-mail bien sûr ! Alors, c'était un de ses clients ? _Mon dieu …_ Alors elle s'approcha d'un peu plus près et reconnut une odeur très famillière. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, car cette odeur, Winry pourrait la reconnaître entre mille … celle d'_Edward_ …

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans _son_ lit ?!? Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle le retrouve comme par hasard dans son lit, la prenant dans ses bras ; après être devenue complétement bourrée ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!?

Elle se sortit de son lit avec beaucoup de précaution, pour ne pas réveiller son « colocataire de lit », et descendit dans la cuisine, pour se faire un bon petit déjeuner et se remettre les idées en place … là, elle vit Pinako qui l'attendait d'un air ferme … Ca sentait le roussi … une belle matinée en perspective …

)…&…(

Edward fut réveillé par un brusque mouvement, et mit un certain temps avant de s'éveiller complétement. Il constata que Winry était partie, et espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas faite des idées assez bizarres … (XD) Il commençait à descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'il entendit une violente dispute : Pinako et Winry …

Il se cacha tout près et écouta très attentivement ce qu'elles disaient.

'Winry, tu te rends compte ? Tu es revenue complétement soûle hier soir, et ce matin, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une lettre de la banque nous signalant que nous avons de mystérieux intérêts à rembourser ? Explique-moi, bon sang !'

'Je … je ne … ne …', Winry commençait à fondre en larmes, et n'arrivait plus à parler, tellement elle était perturbuée.

'Winry, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?'

'Mamie, je …je … pardonne-moi !'

Et Winry commença à partir de la maison, courant le plus vite possible pour échapper à la confession de ses douloureux problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas que sa grand-mère soit déçue à propos d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache toute la tristesse qui l'avait envahie ces derniers jours … Non, elle ne voulait pas. Alors, elle prit la fuite.

)…&…(

Ed avait vu Winry commencer à partir, laissant une Pinako complétement étonnée, perplexe et surtout incrédule devant le comportement de Winry. Alors, il partit à sa poursuite, et lui courut après, pour la rattraper, pour savoir, pour la consoler, pour la rassurer … pour _l'aider_ …

)...&...(

Voilà, un petit chapitre un peu triste à mon avis. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, sinon je suis désolée, vraiment, je suis fatiguée et voilà … dites-moi ce que vous en pensez … merci ! XD (une auteur complétement creuvée qui attend ses vacances avec impatience ! mdr)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et je suis sincérement désolée si je n'y réponds pas par un message … Bon, bref le plus important est le 5° chapitre ! déjà ? wow ! Je m'épate moi-même ! XD ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !! Bon, bonne lecture !

)…&…(

'_**WINRY ! ATTENDS !!!**_', cria Ed.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Edward la poursuivait, elle se mit à accélèrer, de plus en plus vite. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, ses muscles lui criaient de s'arrêter et son ventre la menaçait de vider son modeste contenu si elle ne s'arrêtait pas de courir dans les secondes qui suivaient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Winry ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée que Ed sache ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Car c'était lui qui lui causait tant de souffrances. C'était lui dont elle avait le plus besoin au monde. C'était lui qu'elle avait attendu pendant quatre longues années. Et ironiquement, c'était de lui dont elle voulait maintenant s'éloigner le plus possible.

Malheureusement pour elle (ou plutôt heureusement pour nous XD) Edward courait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Alors, il la rattrapa très vite et lui prit la main pour l'arrêter.

'Winry, pff pfff … maintenant tu vas pff pfff … tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pfff pffff … ce qui ne va pas …', lui dit Ed, tout essoufflé de leur course.

Pour toute réponse, Winry le baffa. Ce geste le ne surpris pas du tout, car il s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre ou même pire. Après tout, il l'avait laissée tomber …

'Tu … as le culot t'inquiéter pour moi alors que tu ne m'as donné aucun signe de vie pendant quatre ans ! _**QUATRE ANS**_ __ Tu … Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte, à quel point … à quel point je… je …', s'exclama Winry qui fondait en larmes.

Edward ne savait plus comment réagir. Il l'avait vraiment abandonnée. Il se sentait si mal, son cœur était déchiré par la douleur de son amie. Elle pleurait. Encore une fois. A cause de lui. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour la consoler : Il la prit dans ses bras. Winry fut étrangement surprise par sa réaction et rougit énormément. Il était si près d'elle … Winry pouvait entendre les doux battements de son cœur. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la console. Parce qu'après elle voudrait tout lui dire, tout lui confier.

Alors elle essaya de se s'échapper de son étreinte, de le repousser ; pourtant à grands regrets. Mais il la serra de plus belle dans ses grands bras protecteurs.

'Winry …, je sais que je me suis comporté comme un … comme un vrai salaud, mais …'

'Non, Ed ; l'interrompit Winry, tu es loin d'être un salaud. C'est juste que tu aurais pu me donner de vos nouvelles, c'est tout … et tu …'

'Je t'ai fait souffrir. Et je te faire souffir encore maintenant, tu n'as pas à me défendre Win …'

'Tu vas rester longtemps ?'

Il lui sourit. 'Ca dépend …'

'De quoi ?'

'Si vous voulez bien nous accueillir pendant longtemps après ce que l'on a fait …'

'Ed, tu … vous allez rester ?', commença t-elle à sourire, surprise ; agréablement surprise.

'Malheureusement pour toi !'

'C'est _**vrai**_ ?!?', Winry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

' Et oui …'

'Mais, tu … dois encore chercher le corps de Alphonse …'

'Qui t'as dit que je n'avais pas réussi ?'

'Tu … tu as réussi !', dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

'Quand même … on n'est pas partis pendant quatre ans pour rien !'

'…', Winry ne répondit pas, tellement heureuse qu'elle en pleurait.

'Hey, Winry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?'

'Mais c'est toi qui … je …'

'Pfff … Depuis toute petite, tu as toujours été une pleurnicharde … Winry … T'as pas changée depuis tout ce temps !'

'Mais j'ai grandi Ed …'

'J'vois ça ! Tu … tu est devenue une … b-belle jeune femme maintenant …', dit-il en rougissant, et il rompit leur étreinte, évitant son regard.

'…', Winry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une remarque de ce type, un compliment de sa part. Ed était vraiment devenu très … très adulte, très attirant, très séduisant … un peu _trop_ séduisant.

'Mais, ça veut dire qu'avant je n'étais pas belle ?', essaya t-elle de plaisanter pour cacher sa gêne.

'Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Prends-le comme tu veux !'

Puis il commença à retourner vers la maison, et tendit sa main vers Winry : 'Tu viens ?'

Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle retournait chez elle, elle devrait tout avouer, absolument _tout_ avouer. Non, elle pouvait mentir un peu, pour cacher le plus dur, le plus difficile à annoncer. Ed, Pinako et Al semblaient prêts à l'aider, de plus ils resteraient auprès d'elle … Alors, timidement, Winry suivit Edward, et prit même sa main, ce qui la fit rougir davantage. La main d'Ed était chaude, réconfortante ; pour Winry sa main semblait la guider. La guider vers un futur meilleur.

Mais elle prit peur. Elle se mit à douter. Est-ce qu'il la regardera comme avant, est-ce qu'il la repoussera lorsqu'il saura la vérité ? Et sa grand-mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser d'elle ? et Al ? Elle allait surement énormément les décevoir … Ed sentit cette inquiétude. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, l'air de dire 'ne t'inquiétes pas, tout va bien se passer …' Et ce geste magique dissipa en partie l'angoisse qui rongeait Winry de l'intérieur.

)…&…(

Alphonse se réveilla d'une très bonne nuit. Il jetta un regard au réveil. _10h05_. Wow ! il était devenu un gros dormeur ! Mais pas pire que son frère … Normal, il devait quand même récupérer un peu …

Il descendit dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et la face un peu endormie … Bref, il avait vraiment la tête dans l'cul XD ! Il vit Pinako, devant le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

'Mamie ?'

'Oui ?', fit-elle un peu surprise.

'Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?'

'C'est Winry … mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Ed a la situation en main à ce que je vois …', dit-elle en les voyant revenir justement main dans la main.

'Oui, j'vois ça aussi !', dit Al en riant.

)…&…(

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et rien. Pour détendre l'atmosphère. Puis Pinako, inquiète et impatiente de savoir ce que ce tracassait Winry, aborda subitement le sujet …

'Winry, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je veux dire …'

'Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Mamie … et c'est juste … que je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait, et je sais que mes excuses sont dérisoires par rapport aux ennuis que je vous ai apportés, mais je …'

'Tu sais, on sera toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive …', la rassura Alphonse.

Elle lui sourit et déclara.

'Je n'en doute pas mais …'

'Mais ?', la reprit Ed.

'Vous ne savez pas tout ce qui s'est passé et …'

'Pas besoin de savoir, on te soutiendra toujours, ma petite Winry …', la rassura à son tour Pinako.

Elle lui sourit.

'Vous voulez vraiment tout savoir ?'

'Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide sinon ?', lui dit Ed.

' Oui … Bon je … hey, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça … c'e-est assez gênant de tout vous dire comme ça alors …'

'Vas-y reprends, on t'écoute.', lui dit Al.

Winry fixa le sol, ne sachant que dire … elle ne voulait pas que les deux frères soient au courant de tout, plus spécialement Edward … Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait que se confier à sa grand-mère, et encore … elle serait forcément déçue, même si elle ne l'admettrait pas. Winry avait fait trop de bêtises pour qu'on ne lui en veuille ne serait-ce qu'un peu …

Mais en réflechissant bien, peut-être qu'à Alphonse, elle pourrait tout lui avouer, et après s'être débarrassée de son lourd secret, elle pourrait mettre au courant Pinako … et finalement Ed. Mais comment pourrait-elle ne se confier qu'à Al alors que les trois attendaient des explications … C'est tourmentée dans ses reflexions que Winry essayait de mettre tout cela au point. Mais sa grand-mère la devança.

'Tu ne veux pas tout nous confier à nous trois ensemble tout de suite, c'est ça ?'

'Euh …'

'Je comprends, et je pense que vous aussi, non ?', s'adressa t-elle à Al et Ed.

'Tout à fait.', répondirent-ils en chœur.

'Bon, arrêtons cette discution, elle prend trop des tournures d'interrogatoire, et cela te met mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ?', rajouta Ed.

'… Je vous remercie … et je ne sais pas quoi dire …', répondit Winry.

'Ne dis rien … c'est pas la peine …', la rassura Ed.

Puis Winry remonta dans sa chambre, laissant les trois autres personnes dans le flou le plus total à son sujet.

)…&…(

'Au moins elle est revenue …', soupira Pinako.

'Mouais, mais elle cache quelque chose de gros, je le sens …', dit Ed.

'Et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour savoir ce que c'est ?', demanda Al, qui avait deviné les intentions de son frère.

'T'inquiètes pas j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus …', déclara Ed, qui se dirigea lui aussi vers les étages supérieurs de la maison …

)…&…(

Voilà, fin du chapitre 5 !! Un peu long quand même … mais bon, grande nouvelle : C'EST LES VACANCES !!! ENFIN !!! ( je pars en live là … XD). Bon, bref, j'essayerai d'updater pendant ces vacances, même si je n'ai pas trop internet … je m'excuse par avance pour ce petit désagrément … j'espère que ça vous a plu !! XD !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci ! Voilà la suite (un peu plus courte que le chapitre précédent ! XD !) Vraiment désolée pour le retard !! XD ! Bonne lecture !

)…&…(

Edward se dirigea vers la chambre de Winry, se remémorant son plan assez risqué. « _Ça passe_ _ou ça casse …_ », pensa t-il. Il toqua à la porte.

'Oui, qui est-là ?', demanda Winry.

'Winry … c'est Ed, j'peux entrer ?'

'Euh … oui, oui, entre …'

Il pénétra dans sa chambre, qui était en désordre total. Sur son bureau traînait un auto-mail en construction, ainsi qu'un miroir et quelques produits de beauté. Et le sol était jonché de vêtements, dont quelques uns assez provocants.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?', lui dit-elle.

'Euh … c'était juste pour te dire un truc et …'

'Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'

'Winry; il la regarda d'un air très sérieux, je … je **_sais_** ce qui s'est passé.'

'De qu-quoi tu parles E-Ed ?', répondit Winry, assez déboussolée.

'Tu … tu m'as confié ton problème, lorsque tu étais, comment dire, un peu bourrée …', mentit Ed.

'_**QUOI ?**_', s'écria t-elle, le regard terrorisé.

'Oui, et … je, si tu veux te confier un peu plus, pour … enfin, je suis là pour t'aider Win …'

'Mon dieu ! Alors, tu es au courant …', dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

'Oui.'

'Pour … pour l'avortement, … et …'

'_**QUOI !!!**_', réagit Edward. Il s'était préparé à pleins de situations possibles, mais il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Winry était tombée enceinte ? Elle avait avorté ? Cette nouvelle lui fit un énorme choc. Il ne pouvait pas retenir sa stupeur. Et en plus, tout cela était de sa faute … Si il aurait été là, peut-être que … Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur lui fit atrocement mal.

'Ed ? Mais je croyais que tu …', commença t-elle. Et Winry comprit. Dès qu'elle vit le visage décomposé de son ami. _Il ne savait pas_ … il avait fait semblant pour connaître la vérité. Il avait trahit sa confiance.

'_**ED ! DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE DE MA CHAMBRE !!**_ SALE … SALE ORDURE !!! Je ne … _**JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !!!**_', cria t-elle, furieuse contre lui.

Mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire, il s'effondra au sol. Les larmes aux yeux. Ed était persuadé que c'était sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état. Il n'entendait même pas les cris et les insultes de Winry . Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une baffe monumentale, qui le ramena à la dure réalité. Là, il la regarda dans les yeux. Et se leva, tremblant.

'Je …j-je suis d-désolé …', bafouilla t-il.

'C'est tout ce que tu as à dire …, dit-elle en larmes, _je suis désolé_…'

'Win, je … p-pourquoi … j'ai … je ne, je ne suis vraiment qu'un …'

'Ne te fatigue pas, Ed. Va t'en. C'est tout …', dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Et Edward sortit de la pièce, et se cogna la tête contre un mur, regrettant amèrement ce qui s'était passé. Ed commença à pleurer, et cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait trahie. C'était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il se sentait si misérable, si pathétique. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête … l'avortement de Winry, sa réaction, puis la colère de celle-ci contre lui. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter … mais maintenant, elle devait sûrement le haïr … pas étonnant après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

'_**ED**_ !, s'écria Al, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?' Il s'approcha de lui, et remarqua les larmes de son grand frère. 'Pourquoi, … pourquoi, t-tu pleures nii-san ?'

'Al … je …', et il ne put terminer sa phrase, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

'Ed, raconte-moi tout, on a entendu des cris et on était inquiet, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'

'Al, … c'est pire que je ne le pensais …Win, elle ...'

)…&…(

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et que je ne vous ait pas trop choqué … enfin, bon bref ! Joyeux Halloween ! XD !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Ca réchauffe le cœur (après le temps pourri que j'ai eu en vacances …(dire qu'elle sont presque finies … NOOOON !! XD !) Bon, bref, après un petit retard (j'avais pas internet ni d'ordi (mon dieu, comment ai-je pu tenir : XD !)) Voilà la suite !!! Bonne lecture !

)…&…(

Edward n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots à la suite, complétement chamboullé par la nouvelle concernant Winry … Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, _elle avait avorté …_

'Al … je …', commença t-il, toujours choqué.

'Ed, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?'

'Oui.'

'Pourquoi ? C'est grave ?', s'inquiéta Alphonse.

Ed réfléchit. Comment Al pourrait prendre l'aveu de Winry ? Mal, très mal. Peut-être pire que lui. Et Winry ? Comment réagirait-elle si Al était au courant ? Mal, horriblement mal. Alors, il fallait qu'il garde le silence. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

'Non … c'est rien … des p'tits trucs sans importance …', mentit Ed, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

'Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, nii-san. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais si cela n'était pas important ?', répliqua Al.

'Al … merci de t'inquiéter, mais … ça va aller, t'en fais pas …c'est rien …', dit Ed, en essayant de lui faire comprendre que même sous la torture, il ne dirait rien.

'Ed … si tu as un problème, on est là tu sais …', le réconforta Al.

'Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi …'

'Ok, bon … tu as faim ?', déclara Al pour changer de sujet.

'Ouais, j-je crève la dalle …'

'Allez, viens !'

'Ok …'

)…&…(

Ils mangèrent avec Pinako, qui était toujours un peu inquiète pour sa petite-fille. Le repas se fit en silence, et Winry ne voulut pas y participer. Après le repas, Pinako tendit à Ed un plateau.

'Va lui apporter ça, s'il te plaît Ed …', lui demanda t-elle d'un ton assez doux.

'Oui, j'vais essayer …', soupira t-il.

'Ne te re-fâche plus avec elle, hein ?', lui dit Al.

'Ouais …', répondit Ed en lui souriant. Puis il monta vers la chambre de Winry. « _Ca ne va pas être facile …_ », pensa t-il.

)…&…(

Winry pleurait encore. Elle n'avait pas supporté le bluff de son ami. Sur le moment, elle lui en avait particulièrement voulu. Mais après, elle réfléchit, et pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider, maintenant qu'il était au courant … De plus, il s'inquiétait pour elle …

_Et si il l'avait dit à Pinako et Al ?_ A cette pensée, Winry sentit son sang se glaçer. Si il leur avait dit ? Mon Dieu … elle ne pouvait imaginer la réaction de sa grand-mère … et Al, la regarderait-il comme avant ? Mais un bruit l'interrompit dans ses tristes réflexions.

'Toc-Toc', quelqu'un frappait à sa porte … Est-ce qu'elle laisserait enter cette personne ? Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle espéra que ce soit Ed. Pour qu'il vienne l'aider, la conseiller …

'Winry, c'e-est Ed … je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, mais … j'ai quelque chose pour toi et …'

Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite … Elle devait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, pour calmer ses craintes.

'Entre.', dit-elle d'une voix assez douce, ce qui surpris Ed.

'T-tu m'en veux encore ?', tenta t-il, bien qu'il soit presque sûr de sa réponse.

'D'après toi ?'

'Oui.'

'… Qu'est ce que tu m'as apporté ?', demanda t-elle, en essayant de changer de sujet.

'Ton dîner, c'est Mamie qui me l'a donné pour toi …'

'Tu lui as dit ?', demanda t-elle, inquiète.

'Non.', et elle se sentit soulagée.

'Et Al ?'

'Non plus … je … je ne voulais pas te trahir une fois de plus …'

Puis il posa le plateau sur son bureau et commença à repartir. Mais Winry le retint.

'Ed …'

Il se retourna et vit qu'elle tremblait un peu.

'Oui ?'

'J-je voudrais te poser quelques questions … tu es d'accord ?'

'Bien sûr.', lui dit-il en souriant un peu, pour la réconforter.

'Merci. Je voulais savoir … c-ce que tu penses de moi, maintenant que tu sais …', dit-elle avec beaucoup de crainte.

'J-je … Winry, pourquoi tu penses que je ne t'aimerais plus comme avant à cause de ça … enfin, tu es et tu restera toujours mon amie, peu importe tes actes …et voilà …', dit-il un peu timidement.

'Merci, et elle lui souria, Et … est-ce que tu peux vraiment me dire ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais soûle … P-parce que je … enfin … je me demandais pourquoi je … je m'étais réveillée dans tes bras …', dit-elle en rougissant.

'Ah … euh … comment dire …', commença Ed.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui dire la vérité, et lui expliquer qu'elle l'avait embrassé et que son geste l'avait transporté dans une immense joie (sans compter le fait qu'elle était bourrée) et qu'il l'avait embrassée à son tour, passionnément ? Et pour finir qu'il avait essayé de l'aider, en se jettant avec elle sur sur lit et en dormant avec elle ? Non, il n'oserait pas … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre ?!?

'Qu'est c-ce qui se passe ? C'est vraiment grave ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais …', commença t-elle, légèrement en train de paniquer devant le silence de son ami.

'Non, Non ! C'est juste que …'

'Quoi ? Ne me cache pas la vérité Ed …', le menaça t-elle.

'Mais je …',dit-il en essayant de gagner du temps et réfléchir à quoi lui dire; parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de lui avouer …

'Ed ! Dis-moi tout de suite ou sinon …'

'Mais tu …'

'Oui ? Continue … _je_ …'

'T-tu …tu m'a-as …'

'Je t'ai fait quoi ? _**ED**_ ! Réponds-moi !'

'Tu …'

'ED !_**DIS LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE**_ !! Je veux savoir !', hurla t-elle.

'_**Très bien**_, tu t'es jetée sur moi et tu m'as embrassé ! Ca te va !', dit-il, contraint de lui avouer.

)…&…(

Voilà ! 7° chapitre ! Et la réaction de Winry dans le prochain chapitre !! XD ! Enfin, bon bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews !! (je dois un peu me répéter à la longue … mais merci énormément !! XD !) Je crois que j'étais un peu vache pour vous avoir coupé le précédent chapitre un peu tôt … mais bon, habituez-vous à cela, car j'ai des énormes penchants pour le sadisme !! XD ! Bon, bref : voilà la suite !! Bonne lecture !!

)…&…(

'…', Winry ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'aveu de son ami … _Elle l'avait embrassé !_ Mon Dieu ! Elle savait pertinement pourquoi elle l'avait fait, ce qui la rendait extrément mal à l'aise … Il lui manquait tellement … mais de là à se jetter sur lui … Ce n'était pas un peu trop osé ? De plus, elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient devenues très brûlantes, et qu'elle rougissait intensément. Et Winry vit que les joues d'Edward avaient à peu près la même teinte que les siennes.

'Je … désolé …de te l'avoir annoncé ainsi … je …', bafouilla celui-ci.

'C'est p-pas grave, t-tu sais … et je pense que c'est à moi de m'e-excuser …'

'Arrête, tu étais soûle et …'

'Mais Ed, est-ce q-que tu …tu …'

'Oui ?'

'Est-ce q-que tu … comment dire … comment as-tu réagi quand je t'ai … embrassé ?'

'…', Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre ? Lui déclarer ses sentiments ? Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de responsabilités sur le dos, et qu'il allait rester … Mais si elle le repoussait ? Il perdrait sûrement leur amitié … Mais il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Il ne le supporterait plus …

'J'étais tellement surpris que … enfin …', lui répondit-il.

'Ah …', dit Winry. Il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

'Win, je … je vais être franc avec toi …', déclara t-il d'une voix assez timide.

'Oui ?'

'J-je … ce baiser, ne m'a pas franchement …comment dire … il ne m'a pas déplu …', déclara t-il en rougissant encore plus (si cela lui était possible XD !)

'…', Winry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ou plutôt ses oreilles. _Il avait apprécié son baiser !_ Un bonheur intense s'imiscer en elle. Et elle lui sourit, les joues couleur rouge brique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une telle émotion.

'Parce … parce que …je …', et Ed commença à s'approcher de Winry, ce qui la destabilisa au plus haut point.

'Ed …', lui souffla t-elle, maintenant qu'ils étaient très proches. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment … mais peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Peut-être qu'elle s'illusionnait elle-même en pensant qu'Edward allait lui déclarer une flamme imaginaire … C'était trop beau pour être vrai … cela ne pouvait pas être possible après tout ce qui s'était passé … De son côté, Ed paniquait totalement. Il était si près d'elle … il avait juste à tendre ses lèvres pour lui déposer un baiser … et le pire (ou le meilleur) dans tout cela, c'est qu'il lui semblait apercevoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Winry. Comme si elle n'attendait que lui. Qu'il l'embrasse … à nouveau.

Malheureusement, il réalisa quelque chose. Qu'il avait oublié ce qui l'avait traumatisé il y a peu. _L'avortement_. Mais pourquoi diable repensait-il à cela dans un moment pareil ? Peut-être que sa conscience l'interdisait de l'embrasser avant qu'il l'aide. Ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller. Il ne savait plus quoi faire …

Winry le sentit et lui passa ses bras autour du cou puis ferma les yeux, se rapprochant encore plus près de lui. « _Une invitation …_ », pensa Ed. Ses lèvres étaient si près … et il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage … sans le savoir, il tremblait. D'exitation.

Il se rapprocha. Et ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de distance. Et finalement elles se frôlèrent, faisant frissonner les deux amoureux …

'_**ARRETEZ CA !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!**_', hurla quelqu'un.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, pris au dépourvu. Ils avaient eut énormément peur. Et réalisèrent ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, faisant rougir leurs joues à la limite du possible.

'… Qu'est-ce que …c'était ?', déclara Ed, encore tout tremblant.

'J-je … je ne sais pas, ça … ça venait d'en bas …'

Et ils sortirent de la chambre, se précipitant au salon, pour observer ce qu'il s'y passait.

)…&…(

Des personnes étaient rentrées, et elles ne semblaient pas dotés de bonnes intentions …

'_**LACHEZ CE VASE !!! **__**IMMEDIATEMENT !!**_', s'écria Pinako.

'Nous en avons besoin pour rembourser vos intérêts …', déclara un créancier.

'Arrêtez cela, s'il vous plaît, nous pouvons discuter, non ?', demanda Pinako.

'Il n'y en a pas besoin, à part si vous pouviez récolter au moins une somme de cinq mille euros en deux semaines seulement …'

'_**QUOI !?!**_ Deux semaines !! Cinq mille euros, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?', s'inquiéta Pinako.

Tandis qu'à l'étage, Winry fondait en larmes. Elle avait tout entendu. C'était de sa faute si sa grand-mère avait des ennuis. Ed essaya de la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras.

'C-comment on va faire …, se lamenta Winry, Mais comment on va faire …'

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, on … on va trouver une solution … je te le promet …', dit Ed, en essayant de la réconforter.

'Ed … ne promet pas des choses que tu ne peux pas promettre …'

)…&…(

Voilà, fin du 8° chapitre … déjà ? wow ! Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu … même si c'est un peu triste à la fin …Bon, bref ! Exprimez-vous !! XD !!


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore pour tout !! XD ! Je vais vous prévenir tout de suite, car je ne sais pas si cela va influencer l'histoire ou mon écriture … mais bref, en ce moment je suis un peu ( un peu trop à mon gout) déprimée … Bref, trêve de commentaires bidons, voilà la suite ! Accrochez-vous, _**ça va être un peu long …**_ Bonne lecture !! (encore désolée pour tout, je vais tout révéler promis !! Encore vraiment désolée !!)

)…&…(

Winry et Edward s'étaient éloignés dans la chambre de celui-ci, pendant que Pinako essayait de faire partir les chacals et les hyènes qui bavaient déjà sur son mobilier et ses possessions …

'Winry, je veux bien t'aider … mais à une seule condition …', commença Ed, encore un peu tremblant, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était produit il y a peu de temps …

'Laquelle ?'

'Dis moi, dis moi tout. Et n'enlève rien, raconte bien tout. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.'

'D'accord Ed. Mais … promets-moi une chose, juste une seule …'

'Oui ?'

'Tu … tu ne … tu m'aimeras toujours comme avant, je serais toujours ton amie … n'est-ce pas ?'

'Bien sûr …'

'Installe-toi. Et n'hésite pas à m'interrompre. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerves pas …'

'Compris.'

'Ca a commencé, enfin je parle de ma déprime … il y a environ six ou sept mois. Je, j'étais presque persuadée que vous étiez … comment dire …'

'Morts ?'

'Heu … oui; dit-elle un peu perturbée de tout raconter à son ami, ça doit être un peu bizarre pour toi mais … oui, je croyais que vous étiez morts. Puis, comment dire, je me suis mise à fond dans le travail et les auto-mails pour oublier un peu ma … ma tristesse. Mais … ça ne marchait pas, bien au contraire … car … car …'

'Oui, continue Win, …'

'Les auto-mails me faisaient trop penser à vous deux, et plus particulièrement à toi Ed …'

Celui-ci se sentit extrémement coupable et fautif, pour avoir fait tant souffrir son amie. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir effacer ses peines, là, tout de suite, en un geste … Mais cela restait impossible. Alors avec un petit signe de la tête, il l'encouragea à poursuivre ses confidences.

'A partir de là, tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse folle … je, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je faisais des cauchemars horribles à propos de vous deux, et … puis … Nelly m'a proposé de sortir dans des fêtes pour me changer les idées. J'ai accepté, et par la suite, j'ai rencontré Maxime …'

'Maxime ?'

'Oui, et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu, et on s'est revu par la suite, après plusieurs soirées avec Nelly, mais cette fois sans elle. Je crois que Maxime était devenu amoureux de moi, mais … je ne partageais pas tellement ce sentiment … enfin, je ne savais plus trop ce que je voulais …'

'A-attends, rassure-moi, il ne t'a rien fait ? Enfin, il ne t'a pas fait de mal Winry ?', s'inquiéta Ed.

'N-non, pas dans ce sens Ed … merci de t'inquiéter mais non, il ne m'a pas forcée …'

'C'est à dire ?'

'En fait, après une soirée assez bien arrosée … Oh ! J'ai … euh , omis de te dire que comment dire … je …'

'Oui ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là pour te juger Winry … et dis moi tout, tu me l'as promis …'

'Oui. Bon, je … en fait, l'alcool me faisait un bien fou. I-il me permettait d'oublier un peu mes soucis …et vous …', dit-elle un peu honteuse.

'Ouais, c'est normal … je comprends. Je … désolé mais … Bon, bref … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _après_ ?', demanda Ed, encore un peu perplexe.

'Maxime et moi … comment dire on a … enfin je … je pense que tu as compris de quoi je parle …, non ?'

'O-oui, oui … Et c'est à ce moment que tu es tombée … enceinte ?', Ed n'osait pas trop le montrer, mais rien que le fait d'imaginer Winry dans 'les bras' d'un autre homme le rendait complètement jaloux et un peu hystérique. Il se retenait grandement de ne pas s'énerver, car il lui avait promis.

'Non. Car peu de temps après j'ai rompu avec lui.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Je me suis rendue compte que ce … ce n'était pas ça, enfin pas lui que je voulais …', déclara Winry. « _En fait, c'est toi Ed, c'est toi que je voulais désespérément…_ », pensa t-elle.

'Ah … et qui t'a mise … en cloque ?'

'Je … ne te fâche pas Ed, mais je crois que c'est le nouveau facteur … car c'est après que … qu'on l'ait fait que j'ai eu des nausées et que je ne pouvais plus supporter quelques odeurs ….'

'_**QUOI ?!?**_'

'Ed ! Calme-toi !'

'P-pardon … Et tu lui as dit ? Pour qu'il … enfin pour l'avortement, il est un peu responsable, non ?'

'Oui, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et il me traitait de menteuse … il prétendait que je voulais uniquement son argent … et que …'

'Quel bâtard … il t'a fait tout payer … l'enculé … et après qu'est-ce qu'il a … fait d'autre ?', dit Ed en serrant son poing pour ne pas s'énerver.

'Il m'a … traité de catin …'

'_**QUEL**_ …, et Ed se retint devant le regard accusateur de son amie, … bon et après ?'

'J'ai payé l'avortement … et puis voilà, depuis j'essaye d'oublier .. mais …'

'Winry, ça … comment dire … ça t'as fait mal l'avortement ?', déclara Ed, presque au bord de pleurer (ce que ne vit pas Winry)

' …_horriblement_ …',et elle fondit en larmes, après avoir tenté de résister à cette envie depuis le début de leur conversation. Ses larmes coulaient à grande vitesse le long de ses joues, sa gorge se serrait et elle sanglotait de plus belle, ne pouvant arrêter cela.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son visage. Edward. Il essayait vainement de sécher ses larmes et vit qu'elle le regardait. Pris de culpabilité pour tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer à cause de son absence, il la prit dans ses bras.

Après quelques instants et quelques murmures d'Ed qui répétait inlassablement des pardons presque inaudibles, Winry sentit le long de son dos une sensation de mouillé. _Il pleurait …_ C'était une des rares fois où il craquait. Mais en silence, sans se faire voir d'elle. Winry était presque sûre qu'il avait une certaine honte à pleurer. Surtout devant elle.

)…&…(

Voilà, c'est un peu long non ? La suite très prochainement ! Promis !

Ps : je suis complètement désolée, pour la chaîne stupide d'Msn qui parlait d'un arrêt de ce service. Je prie de m'excuser tous ceux à qui j'ai envoyé ce truc ridule. Voilà. Vraiment pardon.

Bref, je vais un peu mieux, vous savez pourquoi ? L'OM a gagné ! Contre Lyon qui était en domicile !! Ca remonte le moral !! ;) Mais vous savez certainement qu'est-ce qui le remonte encore plus, hein ? Un p'tit clic en bas de page … Alors ? XD ! nan, je plaisante ! J'espère seulement que vous avez aimé, et que je ne vous ai pas … comment dire … gâché votre journée ! merci de m'avoir lue et vraiment désolée pour la longueur exeptionelle de ce chapitre !!! XD !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le nouveau chapitre … le dixième déjà ? Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là … Bref, encore merci, merci !!! Vous êtes supers !! (et non, je ne suis pas en train de vous flatter là … je le pense vraiment XD !) Bref, voilà la suite !!! Elle est un peu _**longue**_ … Encore merci !!! XD !

)…&…(

Edward et Winry étaient toujours dans les bras de l'autre, et celle-ci se sentait si bien … Elle avait toujours attendu qu'il la console. Qu'il soit là. _Pour elle_. Mais ce qui la dérangeait, juste un peu (un peu beaucoup XD !), c'est le fait qu'il pleurait. Justement, _Pour elle_.

'Ed … merci …', lui souffla t-elle.

Ed rompit brusquement leur étreinte, faisant sursauter Winry.

'Mais comment est-ce que tu peux me remercier Winry ?!? C'est … c'est ma faute … ne le nie surout pas ! De plus je suis certain que …', commença Ed, sur un ton un peu agressif. Mais pas contre Winry, contre lui-même. Il était furieux contre ce comportement qu'il avait eu, les choix qu'il avait fait. Encore les mauvais ... Il se dégoutait presque. C'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su la protèger contre les pires malheurs de la vie …

'Ed, arrête de dire ça !', déclara Winry pour essayer de le résonner.

'Bon sang, Winry, si on avait été là, … tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça ! Et je te défie de ma contredire ! C'est … c'est de ma faute !', s'emporta Ed.

'Ed ! Si tu aurais été là, tout aurait été différent, certes … mais Alphonse n'aurait pas eu son corps. ET maintenant tu es là …'

'Ca n'excuse en aucun cas ce que j'ai fait Win ! Tu me défends, alors que je t'ai abandonné !! Je suis pitoyable et tout est de ma faute …'

_**PAF !!**_ Et Winry, sans mise en garde, le baffa. Une baffe énorme.

'Ed, ne répète plus jamais ça en face de moi, compris ?', dit-elle furieusement.

'Mais je …', commença t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu par Winry, avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

'A quoi ça te sert maintenant de dire si c'est ta faute ? Ca ne changera rien Ed. C'est passé. Et ne … ne t'inquiète plus … Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant et aider Mamie ! On a deux semaines top chrono !', répondit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

'Win … excuse-moi, je …'

'Pas grave, c'est pardonné ! A condition que tu ne répètes plus jamais que tu es pitoyable …', lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

'Et … pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?', lui répondit-il.

'Ed … tu n'es vraiment pas comme ça. Et là … c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me libérer d'un énorme poids sur le cœur et la conscience. Et je te remercie … ', déclara t-elle.

Il lui sourit. 'Pendant qu'on n'en est aux confidences …', osa Ed.

'Oui ? Euh …tu as quelque chose à me dire ?'

'Ca se pourrait …'

'Alors ?', fit-elle, perplexe.

'Ah ha ! Il faut le mériter Win …', plaisanta Ed.

'Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour le mériter ?'

'Dis-moi juste une chose : et je te le dirais mon secret …'

'D'accord, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'En fait, commença timidement Edward, est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « je ne partageais pas tellement ce sentiment ? »'

'A propos de … Maxime ?'

'Ouais … est-ce que … enfin … est-ce tu es un peu … a-amoureuse de Maxime ?'

'Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Tu serais jaloux ?', se moqua légèrement Winry.

'Oui … ça se pourrait …', répondit-il le rouge aux joues.

'Ed … tu … toi, jaloux ?', bafouilla t-elle, désorientée.

'Complètement … Oui, complètement jaloux pour tout te dire …', lui déclara t-il, avec un sourire timide.

'…', Winry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et ses joues s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Ed, jaloux ? Donc … il … il _l'aimait_ ?!? Pas possible … non, elle divaguait surement … Mais, et le baiser ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment embrassés en fin de compte … pourtant, Ed semblait prêt à le faire … Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un appel de Pinako.

'_**WINRY ! ED ! DESCENDEZ, J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A VOUS DIRE !!**_'

« _Pas maintenant !_ », pensa Ed. Il avait osé. Il était presque sur le point de se déclarer et Pinako venait de les interrompre … Un mauvais signe du destin. Une mise en garde peut-être ? Surtout qu'il voyait que Winry était toute bizarre et tremblante presque, après ses 'sous-entendus' …

'Bon, tu viens Win ?', lui demanda t-il, avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

'At-attends Ed … qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?'

'Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question … Mais bon, viens, ça a l'air important …'

'Non.'

'Hein ?'

'Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Maxime, je ne le suis pas non plus ... et je ne le serais jamais.'

'Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que …'

Elle lui sourit. 'Et toi ?'

'Non, c'était pas important, j'te le dirais après …'

'Ed …', le menaça t-elle.

'Promis ! Après que Pinako nous aura dit ce qu'elle veut …'

'D'accord, tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier …', plaisanta t-elle.

'T'inquiètes, j'oublie pas ce genre de choses …'

'Ed ?'

'Oui ?'

'T-tu …, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, tu ne dirais rien à Al et Pinako ?'

'Bien sûr que non, allez, viens !'

)…&…(

Sur la demande de Pinako, Al, Ed et Winry s'assirent à table.

'Bon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose qui concerne le problème qui se confronte actuellement à nous … Et je ne blâme personne en particulier. Bon, j'ai peut-être une solution …', déclara t-elle.

'Laquelle ?', demanda impatiemment Ed.

'Une carte au trésor …', dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

)…&…(

Voilà, c'était un peu long ... et bizarre à mon goût. Désolée si cela vous gêne. Et encore désolée pour le temps d'update … Bref, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'étais complètement heureuse (et je le suis toujours XD) quand je les ai lues !! Merci !! Et vraiment désolée pour l'attente !! Bon, bref, voilà le 11° chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

)…&…(

'Une … carte au trésor ?', répéta lentement Ed qui ne semblait pas y croire.

'Oui. Exactement.', répondit Pinako, toujours aussi sérieuse.

'Mais … tu es sure que ça va marcher Mamie ?', demanda Al, qui était lui aussi perplexe.

'Presque. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une carte au trésor, mais un héritage de ton arrière-arrière-grand père Winry, … soit mon grand-père. Et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé ...', expliqua Pinako avec une pointe de nostalgie.

'Et … comment … enfin, tu sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?', bafouilla Ed, tellement heureux qu'il existe un moyen de se sortir de leurs problèmes actuels.

'Non, pas exactement … Mais tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que l'héritage en question serait en fait un coffre qui contiendrait les plus précieuses choses de mon grand-père …'

'Et … tu sais où se trouve ce coffre Mamie ?', demanda Winry, devenue subitement très curieuse.

'Non, mais mon grand-père nous a laissé un indice pour …'

'Ah bon ? Lequel ?', s'exclamèrent Ed, Al et Winry en même temps.

'Une photo …', et elle leur en montra une vielle représentant deux personnes qui semblaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre, et se tenaient la main en souriant. Ils étaient devant un vieil arbre, qui était lui-même devant un champ immense.

'Et cette photo est censée nous révéler l'emplacement du trésor, c'est ça ?', demanda Ed, perplexe.

'Oui.'

'_**MAIS COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?!?**_ Notre seul espoir qu'on a de rembourser les chacals c'est une vieille photo !', s'écria Ed.

'Ed, calme-toi ! Réfléchissons … quel rapport pourrait-il y avoir entre un coffre et cette photo … De plus, qui sont les personnes sur la photo, Mamie ?', dit Winry.

'Mon grand-père, Jean-Baptiste, et sa future femme, Anaïs …'

'Future ?', demanda Alphonse.

'Oui, à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas mariés …'

'Et ce champ, derrière, il est situé où ? Le coffre pourrait être enterré devant l'arbre …', l'interrogea Edward.

'Bien essayé, mais tu n'es pas le seul à y avoir pensé … d'autres ont tenté de déterrer une bonne partie de la terre autour de cet arbre, mais … sans succès … et le champ, c'est celui qui se trouve à la droite de cette maison.', répondit Pinako avec un sourire.

'Et tu as déjà cherché le trésor avant, Mamie ?', demanda Winry.

'Oui, quand j'avais à peu près ton âge … mais je n'ai pas réussi …'

'Et il n'y a que cette photo, pas de lettre ou de message codé ?', demanda Ed qui commençait à s'énerver, tellement il était déçu. Il avait cru, pendant un bref instant, que grâce à ce trésor, tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, … ou presque. Ou qu'au moins, Winry serait de nouveau un peu plus heureuse …

'Non, rien …', déclara Pinako, ce qui découragea tout le monde.

)…&…(

Malgré les maigres indices de Pinako et de son grand-père, ils essayèrent de poursuivre leurs recherches. Ils passèrent au moins une heure à essayer de trouver des liens, ou des significations pour avoir de nouveaux indices … mais en vain. Il n'y avait rien … c'était le néant.

'Bon, j'en ai marre, j'vais me changer les idées …', déclara finalement Ed.

'Alors, rends-toi utile, … va chercher le courrier par exemple, le facteur ne devrait plus tarder …', dit Pinako.

'Avec plaisir …', répondit Ed, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

)…&…(

Edward alla chercher le courrier, tout en sifflotant gaiement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler. Enfin, après quelques minutes d'attente, il aperçut une silouette qui avançait vers la maison. Il l'interpela.

'Hey, t'es qui toi ?', demanda Ed.

'Le facteur, enfin, je suis nouveau alors … je crois que c'est normal que tu ne me connaisses pas encore.', répondit celui-ci. Il était assez beau, plutôt mignon et agé d'environ 25 années.

'T'es là depuis quand ?', demanda assez froidement Edward.

'Deux ou trois mois, pourquoi ?'

Ed, sans prévenir, le frappa d'un énorme coup de poing droit (avec l'auto-mail XD), ce qui lui fit saigner le nez et lui explosa le visage, le projettant violemment à terre.

'Connard …', l'insulta Ed, bouillant de rage.

Le facteur, complètement déboussolé et surpris par le coup et surtout l'immense force de celui-ci, n'en revenait pas. Et Ed commença à s'éloigner et à laisser sa victime par terre toute sanglante et terrifiée. Plutôt content de lui, se sentant mieux et plus léger il se dirigea vers la maison.

'_**T'ES TARE OU QUOI ?!?**_ Tu m'as pété l'nez !! Ca va pas bien ou quoi ?', hurla le facteur à l'adresse d'Ed, qui se retourna brusquement. En lui lançant un regard noir à vous faire glacer le sang.

'Pfff … dégage sale tapette, avant que je t'explose ! T'as même pas assez de couilles pour assumer tes actes !!', s'exclama Ed, qui était devenu complètement furieux, et hors de lui.

Alors le facteur commença à se tirer vite fait, mort de trouille et humilié. Sans demander son reste.

)…&…(

Voilà, la fin du 11° chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que … l'histoire n'est pas devenue trop compliquée. Bref, je m'excuse pour les expressions (un peu vulgaires XD) d'Ed à l'intention du facteur … ;) ! Le moral est revenu ! Parce que maintenant, c'est la saison des litchis, mes fruits préférés !! Même si cela ne vous intéresse certainement pas, j'avais envie de le marquer XD ! Bref, je vais rajouter un peu plus de romance pour le prochain chapitre, parce que là … bon, passez une bonne journée !! (dsl pour la longueur des commentaires …)


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !! (vous avez bien aimé le coup de poing dit donc mdr !) _**ps**_ : oui, c'était bien anaïs, je ne me suis pas trompée XD ! Bref, après une longue absence, (vraiment désolée !) je vous présente le douzième chapitre ! TADAM ! XD ! Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) bonne lecture !

)…&…(

Après s'être bien défoulé sur le nouveau facteur, Edward rentra en sifflotant vers la maison des Rockbell. Winry et Pinako avaient abandonné les recherches et préparaient le diner pendant qu'Alphonse essayait vainement de trouver quelque chose.

'J'suis rentré !', annonça Ed.

'Alors, tu as fait la connaissance du nouveau facteur ? Je le trouve plus gentil et plus mignon que l'ancien …', demanda Pinako.

'Ouais, ça a été un réel plaisir de le rencontrer …', déclara Edward avec le sourire.

'Il y a du courrier ?', demanda Winry.

'Non, rien … Alors, Al ? Ca avance ?', dit Edward.

'Pas trop … je patauge. Peut-être qu'il a confié l'héritage à leur fille ou je ne sais vraiment pas … mais grâce à ça, j'ai appris presque par cœur tout l'arbre généalogique des Rockbell.', répondit Al, un peu fatigué de ne rien trouver.

'Wow. Bon, j'vais dans ma chambre, appelez-moi pour le diner …', déclara Ed en montant les escaliers.

Winry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. Sinon, il serait resté avec Alphonse à chercher une solution. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Il allait lui dire son secret. Winry commença à s'imaginer tout un tas de scénario. Mais qu'avait-il de si important à dire ?!? Elle commençait légèrement à paniquer … il fallait qu'elle soit sure, qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

'Mamie, je peux te laisser trente secondes ?', demanda t-elle poliment.

'Bien sûr, vas-y …', répondit Pinako en sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais finalement, même si elle ne le montrait pas, Pinako était inquiète pour Winry. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à sa petite-fille et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Pourtant, depuis qu'Alphonse et Edward étaient revenus, elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse et épanouie. Et Pinako savait bien sur pourquoi …

)…&…(

'Ed ?', demanda Winry, un peu essoufflée. Elle était monté en vitesse aux étages pour aller le voir. _Lui_. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

'Alors, tu n'as pas oublié ?', continua Winry, un peu tremblante.

'Non. Et je te l'ai déjà dit … Je n'oublie pas ce genre de choses …', répondit-il.

'Quel genre de choses ?', demanda Winry, perplexe.

'Les promesses. Tu as tenu la tienne. A moi de tenir parole. Bref … viens, ne reste pas devant la porte Winry …', déclara Edward, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais surtout pour le détendre lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait prendre le risque de se lancer. De se déclarer. Car depuis quelques heures, la scène de leur baiser interrompu lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Et Edward aimait bien finir les choses correctement.

Winry s'avança vers lui, à l'écoute. Elle voudrait que là, il lui explique tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Car il ne se passe pas tellement ce genre de choses entre meilleurs amis …

'Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ?', demanda t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

'Je … je voulais savoir … ce que, euh …, bafouilla t-il, Bon bref, Winry excuse moi d'être un peu direct, mais entrons dans le vif du sujet.'

'Oui ?', déclara Winry pour l'inciter à poursuivre même si elle était totalement perplexe.

'Winry …, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, je sais que ... je manque de tact ... mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Est-ce que tu avais vraiment envie de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ?', demanda t-il franchement, en regrettant la millième de seconde d'après de lui avoir posé cette question embarrassante. Gênante, certes, mais la réponse était vitale pour Ed. Qui maintenant avait presque les joues en feu (nan, oubliez le presque, il avait _**totalement**_ les joues en feu XD !).

'Ed …', répondit Winry, pour combler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser ? Bien sûr idiot ! Elle n'attendait que cela !! Depuis plusieurs années maintenant ! Elle n'attendait que lui !! Mais maintenant que cela devenait sérieux, elle avait peur. Bien plus qu'avec tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait rencontré. Parce que l'homme qui était en face d'elle et qui attendait désespérément une réponse digne de ce nom, c'était Edward. Celui qu'elle aimait.

'Ed … je … en fait, ou---', elle fut interrompue par une voix familière : Alphonse.

'_**J'AI TROUVE !!**_ J'ai trouvé !!', hurla t-il, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait surement avoir déniché le gros scoop.

_« Jamais deux sans trois … j'suis habitué maintenant »_, pensa Edward, désespéré. Il ne serait donc jamais tranquille … Surtout qu'il attendait la réponse avec le plus grand espoir. Winry, quant à elle était complètement gênée. Edward soupira. Il aurait à tuer son petit frère plus tard ...

'Bon, bref … vraiment désolé …on n'y va ?', dit-il pour changer de sujet, à très grands regrets.

Winry reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour ne pas le laisser partir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Winry l'avait attendue trop longtemps. Elle lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste vif.

'Oui ?', demanda timidement Edward, qui tremblait un peu.

'Oui.', répondit-elle.

'De quoi ?', demanda Ed, perplexe.

'J'avais une _énorme_ envie de t'embrasser. Tout comme maintenant.'

)…&…(

Et là je vous coupe le chapitre !! Wow, quelle sadique !! Je sais, vous me détestez surement, alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais bientôt mettre la suite … si vous la voulez ! Bref, je suis complétement heureuse : raison très simple. C'est le dernier jour de novembre ! Et demain, on attaque le calandrier de l'avant. Oui, j'ai bien dit attaquer, car je vais dévorer tous les chocolats !! LOL !! Bon week-end ! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est génial ! merci, merci ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir. Bon, bref. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir coupé le chapitre au bon moment XD ! Mais surtout pour le retard que j'ai (problème informatique). Bref, voilà la suite ! (13° chapitre ? Ca porte malheur ! Espérons que ça ne sera pas un mauvais chapitre … lol)

)…&…(

L'information brutale mais agréable aux oreilles d'Edward mit un peu de temps avant de monter à son cerveau. _**TILT !**__Winry voulait l'embrasser_ ?_** LUI ?**_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait là ? Pourquoi laissait-il passer une telle occasion ? Pourquoi restait-il planté là sans rien faire ? Justement, il ne savait pas. Edward sentait monter en lui une adrénaline forte, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait vivant. En fait, c'était à peu près vrai, il était parti dans un autre monde, avec Winry. Il ne pensait vraiment plus à rien à part eux deux, juste elle et lui. Même pas à son frère qui avait trouvé un indice capital. Non, il ne pensait plus qu'aux mots magiques que Winry avait prononcé :_'J'avais une __**énorme**__ envie de t'embrasser. Tout comme maintenant.'_

Alors, Edward décida d'agir. Il se rapprocha d'elle, qui tremblait comme une feuille, d'émotion. '_Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment le faire ? Est-ce qu'il veut le faire ?'_, paniqua t-elle. Il lui sourit tendrement en la regardant dans ses yeux azurs, et dépassa enfin ses maudites peurs. Maintenant, il avait suffisamment confiance. Edward caressa la joue de son amie tendrement, de façon à rapprocher encore plus leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Puis, il déposa doucement ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de Winry. Ce geste les fit frissonner comme la dernière fois, mais encore plus fort, plus intensément.

Ensuite, Winry passa ses bras autour de son cou, de façon à être plus proche d'Edward. Instinctivement, celui-ci la prit par les hanches, de façon à ce qu'ils ne forment presque plus qu'un. Tout à coup, Winry, emportée par ses sentiments, intensifia le baiser, prolongeant leur plaisir commun. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward, qui était complètement en extase.

Après quelques secondes, à court d'air (encore un truc qui vient tout gâcher ! XD !), ils rompirent leur baiser. Winry regarda Edward dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire, toujours dans ses bras. Elle était enfin toute heureuse, elle se sentait si bien. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément : une légère pointe de tendresse dans sa vie.

Edward lui sourit aussi, juste pour le plaisir de la voir heureuse. Comme avant. Il rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vraiment embrassée. En fait, il n'y croyait pas trop. Alors, Edward recommença la douce expérience, juste pour apaiser ses désirs.

Lorsque Winry se rendit compte qu'il voulait encore l'embrasser, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit, de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur lui. Provoquant en lui une certaine surprise, qui s'estompa instantanément lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Winry sur le sien. Ainsi, elle était à califourchon sur lui, et s'apprêtait à goûter aux tendres lèvres d'Edward encore une fois. Mais ce qu'elle entendit l'en dissuada rapidement.

' Hum-Hum … Je … Je crois que je vous gêne, non ?', bafouilla Alphonse, qui était en face de Winry et de son frère, en train d'assister au 'spectacle'.

Au moment où Edward vit son frère, ses joues prirent immédiatement une teinte entre le rouge tomate et le rouge brique, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon démesurée. Quant à Winry, elle fut prise d'un sursaut.

'A-Al ? M-Mais qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu … tu f-fais là ?', réussit-il à dire.

Winry s'écarta en un éclair d'Edward, toute confuse et gênée parce qu'ils venaient de faire. Surtout devant le pauvre Alphonse qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

'Je … je venais vous chercher pour vous montrer ce que j'avais découvert … mais, je crois que je suis tombé au mauvais moment. Désolé …', déclara t-il.

'Euh … Non, n-ne t'excuses pas Al !! Hmmm … Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous montrer ?', répondit Winry, pour essayer de changer de sujet.

'Sur la photo, j'ai vu quelque chose qui pourrait être utile. Enfin, je crois … Bref, je vous attends en bas.', dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

A peine fut-il sorti de la pièce que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

'Je crois qu'on n'est bien grillés, là !', s'exclama Edward.

'Tu l'as dit … Bon, on va vite voir la découverte d'Al avant qu'il parle de nous à Pinako ?', demanda Winry.

'P-Pinako ! Oh, mon dieu, pas elle !! Vite dépêche-toi !', s'écria Ed.

Puis ils coururent rapidement vers la cuisine, avant qu'Alphonse mette celle-ci au courant d'une autre découverte, concernant cette fois-ci sa petite-fille et Ed.

)…&…(

'Alors ?', demanda Edward, après avoir rejoint Alphonse.

'Regarde sur la photo … tu ne vois rien ?', l'interrogea Al.

'Non, pourquoi ?', répondit Ed, perplexe.

'Attends, Mamie, Winry ! Venez !', s'écria Al.

Pinako sortit de la cuisine, et Winry descendit de l'étage. (pour faire vainement semblant qu'Edward et elle n'étaient pas ensemble, même si tout le monde l'avait déjà plus ou moins compris.)

'Oui ?', demanda Pinako, impatiente de savoir ce qu'Al avait trouvé.

'Regardez, sur la photo … Jean-Baptiste a une pelle derrière lui.', commença Alphonse.

'Oui et … ?', le pria Ed de continuer.

'Là, vous voyez le truc marron sur le champ ? Je pense que c'est un monticule de terre …'

'Ca ? Tu en es sur ? Ca pourrait peut-être le faire …', déclara Pinako.

'Et donc, ils auraient enterré le trésor à cet endroit ?', demanda Edward.

'Oui, tout à fait.'

'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes Al ?', dit Winry.

'On va le chercher, bien évidemment !', répondit Pinako à sa place.

)…&…(

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce 13° chapitre … espérons qu'il vous a plu ;) Voilà, que dire de plus ? Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent ! (et qui, peut-être, me laisseront des reviews XD !)


	14. Chapter 14

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bref, excusez-moi pour le retard que j'ai, vraiment désolée !!! ( regard accusateur vers ma pile immense de travail). Bon, bonne lecture !!! XD !

)…&…(

Edward, Winry, Alphonse et Pinako sortirent tous dehors, armés de pelles et d'une lanterne, car la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Pinako était en tête du groupe, enthousiasmée par un étrange sentiment d'étrange bonheur. S'ils arrivaient à trouver le trésor, tous leurs malheurs, surtout ceux de sa petite-fille, seraient envolés. De plus, cette chasse au trésor ravivait son âme d'enfant, qui était curieuse de découvrir un fabuleux trésor.

Derrière, il y avait Alphonse qui la guidait avec la photo, et à la fin du 'groupe', se trouvaient Winry et Edward qui ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire. Ils mourraient tous les deux d'envie de se regarder, juste pour entraperçevoir dans leur regard leur amour naissant. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas à cela, de plus, ils n'osaient pas trop après ce qui s'était passé.

'Dépéchez-vous ! Mamie ne va pas vous attendre !', s'écria Alphonse à leur égard.

'Oui, oui ! On arrive !', répondit Edward en le rejoignant.

'Tu … tu n'as pas dit à Pinako ce qui s'est passé … enfin, tu vois ?', chuchota Edward à son frère.

'Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! En fait …', déclara Alphonse.

Puis celui-ci commença à rejoindre Pinako en courant. Alphonse se retourna et continua sa phrase. 'Y'a pas besoin pour qu'elle comprenne !' Edward rougit. « _Alors, cela se voyait_ _depuis le début ?_ », pensa t-il, un peu gêné.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans le champ en question.

)…&…(

Après avoir essayé de se repérer avec la photo, ils trouvèrent environ l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient. Alphonse prit une pelle et commença à creuser, bientôt rejoint par son frère, et ensuite Winry. Pinako, quant à elle, tenait la lanterne pour qu'ils y voyent quelque chose.

Mais un évènement inattendu se produit.

Edward qui voulait en finir rapidement avec ce problème, voulut utiliser l'alchimie pour aller plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait supposé que la terre était dense et profonde, ce qui n'était pas le cas. En fait, il avait touché une galerie qui débouchait sur une espèce de crevasse en faisant sa transmutation, ce qui le destabilisa grandement. Il s'interrompit brutalement dans sa transmutation, provoquant un glissement de terrain. Mais en plus de provoquer une faille dans la terre, il avait trouvé l'entrée d'une grotte qui était située assez profondément, qui était en fait une grosse crevasse. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Winry tombait dans celle-ci. Edward le vit et poussa de justesse son amie pour lui éviter la chute, mais cela resta inefficace. Malgré ce geste désespéré, Edward et elle tombèrent dans le trou, alors il réagit en la prenant dans ses bras, pour tenter vainement de la protéger.

'WAAAAHHH !!', s'écria t-il.

'EDWARD !!! WINRY !!', hurla Alphonse.

Malheureusement pour eux, la terre n'avait pas fini de s'affaisser. Et elle reboucha le trou dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

'Mon Dieu ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une grotte en dessous de ce champ ! C'est pas possible, Mamie !! C'est quoi ça !!!', s'écria Alphonse, paniqué.

'Tenez bon !!! On va vous sortir de là !!!', hurla Pinako, désemparée devant la situation.

)…&…(

L'atterrissage brutal d'Edward lui fit perdre connaissance. Winry, qui était dans ses bras, était presque tombée sur lui, accentuant la force du coup reçu pour le pauvre Edward. Elle essaya de savoir où ils étaient tombés, et déduit qu'ils étaient en fait dans une espèce de grotte, avec un amas de terre et roches à côté d'eux. Winry reporta son attention vers Edward, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir s'il était blessé gravement ou pas, car il faisait noir. Elle commença à paniquer, les larmes aux yeux.

'Ed ?', demanda t-elle. Aucune réponse. Elle le secoua légérement, de peur qu'il fut blessé.

'Mmmh ?', marmonna Edward, en se réveillant.

Winry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était en vie.

'Ca va, Ed ?', s'inquiéta t-elle.

'Mouais, on a fait une belle chute quand même … Mais je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé … et toi ?', répondit-il.

En fait, Winry ne s'était absolument pas occupée d'elle, ne pensant qu'à Edward et l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait une entorse à la cheville droite. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami davantage.

'Non, je vais bien. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?'

'En fait … j'ai loupé ma transmutation, et j'ai provoqué un glissement de terrain, je crois … Bref, c'est de ma faute si on est ici. Désolé …', avoua t-il, légèrement honteux.

'C'est … c'est pas si grave, parce que tu vas nous sortir de là, non ?', demanda t-elle.

'Il faut d'abord que je vois ce que je transmute, pour ne pas faire une autre bêtise. Le plus prudent, serait d'attendre qu'Al vienne nous chercher.'

'Mais, il … il ne risque pas de faire la même erreur que toi ?'

'Bien sûr que non ! Je n'étais pas du tout concentré quand j'ai fait la transmutation … je … je pensais à autre chose en même temps et je me suis laissé surprendre c'est tout …', déclara t-il, un peu confus et embrouillé. Parce que le corps de Winry sur le sien ne le laissait pas du tout insensible …

'Et … tu pensais à quoi ?'

'Je … j-je pensais en f-fait au trésor …', bafouilla t-il en rougissant. En fait, il pensait sans arrêt à leur baiser, et ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il voulait mettre tout au clair avec elle, mais il avait peur de lui en parler. Il n'était pas très fort avec les relations amoureuses, car celle-ci était sa toute première. De plus, il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et était surtout inquiet que Winry soit déçue.

'Au trésor … tu ne te moquerais pas de moi par hasard ?', déclara t-elle en plaisantant, devinant par son attitude qu'il mentait.

'Euh … en fait … bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas trop au trésor.', avoua t-il.

'Et qu'est-ce qui était si important pour toi, pour te déconcentrer dans ton alchimie ?', demanda t-elle, curieuse.

' … Toi.', dit-il, le faisant rougir à l'extrême. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait sombre et Winry ne le vit pas. Mais il sentit une douce paire de lèvres embrasser les siennes, le faisant frissonner de bonheur.

'Ed ?', murmura t-elle

'Oui ?'

'Je t'aime …'

)…&…(

Fin du chapitre ! Encore désolée pour le retard, mais j'en avais marre de me taper des burnes, alors j'ai décidé de travailler ! mdr ! Bref, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu !! ;) Merci de m'avoir lue !!!


	15. Chapter 15

Bref ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir !! Même si je pense quelques fois que je ne les mérite pas … (nan, oubliez le 'quelques fois' … XD !) Bon, ça vous vous en foutez, alors passons à la suite … au fait mais qu'est-ce que vous avez imaginés avec la grotte dans le noir ? mdr ! Ca sera pour plus tard _ça_ ! Bonne lecture ! XD !

)…&…(

La déclaration de Winry transporta Edward dans un élan de bonheur intense. C'était vraiment irréel, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Juste trois petits mots ont permis au cœur de l'heureux élu de s'enflammer et de battre à tout rompre, ainsi que ses joues, devenues écarlates au possible. Malgré cela, Edward se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait fait tant attendre Winry, l'entrainant dans des situations vraiment complexes, la faisant souffrir et pleurer. Et surtout, il savait que c'était en partie sa faute si elle avait avorté. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il était rentré plus tôt, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Il s'en voulait encore. En fait, Edward pensait qu'il ne méritait pas cet amour naissant, aussi intense fut-il. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il hésitait encore sur la façon dont il devait régir, en se déclarant à son tour, ou au contraire en la repoussant pour qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui la mériterait. « _Quel idiot …_ », pensa-t-il.

Winry de son côté, s'était déclarée, et la seule réponse qui lui venait maintenant, c'était un silence pesant et lourd. Ce qui avait pour seul effet de la démoraliser complètement. Un peu dépitée, elle essaya de s'écarter d'Edward. Elle avait surement cru à un rêve. Peut-être qu'Edward s'était juste emporté dans un élan de confusion ou autre la dernière fois. Il ne l'aimait surement pas comme elle l'aimait. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de courage de la repousser … Ou pire. Winry se mit à penser qu'elle s'était encore faite avoir, en beauté. Peut-être qu'Edward était comme les autres, ne voulant que son corps … cela lui fit mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non, pas lui ...

Edward sentit que Winry s'éloignait de lui, et c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait peut-être blessée, en ne lui répondant pas. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle soit malheureuse avec lui. C'était une de ses plus grandes craintes. Il avait peur, peur de leur amour; comme un enfant découvrant quelque chose d'important et inconnu. Il n'osait pas, ou très peu.

'Winry … reste. Reste avec moi …', lui souffla-t-il, la suppliant presque.

Elle fut surprise par le ton tremblant et si peu sûr de sa voix. Mais aussi un peu rassurée. Winry avait complètement omis le fait que c'était peut-être la première relation amoureuse d'Edward. Et qu'il pouvait être intimidé ou perdu. Un peu plus heureuse, elle se blottit tendrement contre lui, en entendant un soupir de bonheur de la part de celui-ci. En l'entendant, Winry se sentit de nouveau aimée. Peut-être qu'elle avait paniquée pour un rien, ayant peur d'être trahie une nouvelle fois.

'Tu sais Winry …', commença Edward, timidement, jouant avec ses doux cheveux blonds.

'Oui ?'

'Je … je crois que …', Edward essayait tant bien que mal à prononcer les petits mots qu'il voulait tant lui dire, mais ils restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ce qui avait pour seul mérite de l'énerver au plus au point.

'Que ?', lui demanda Winry, pour l'aider à continuer.

'Que le trésor n'est pas loin …', finit-il par lâcher. Il savait que ce brusque changement de sujet était lamentable et pathétique, mais il n'arrivait pas à avouer à Winry son secret le plus profond. Celui de l'avoir toujours aimée.

'Peut-être. Je me demande ce que font Pinako et Alphonse …' déclara-t-elle, comprenant la gêne d'Edward.

'Ils essayent surement de nous sortir de là … enfin j'espère …', répondit Edward en soupirant. « _J'espère surtout qu'Alphonse n'a pas eu la mauvaise idée de nous laisser seuls tous les deux le plus longtemps possible !!_ », pensa-t-il.

'Oui moi aussi. Mais bon, on n'a pas trop à se plaindre. La chute aurait pu être pire …', dit Winry en soupirant.

'Tu as raison … euh, Winry ?', demanda-t-il.

'Oui ?'

'Est-ce que tu aimes lorsque je t'embrasse ?' « _Quelle question stupide …, mais quel idiot je suis !! Je me demande vraiment comment elle fait pour m'aimer …_ », pensa-t-il la seconde d'après, regrettant de l'avoir posée. Mais comme il était incapable de lui avouer ses sentiments par les mots, il allait essayer de lui faire comprendre … par un autre moyen, un peu plus … compréhensif et ... humain.

'D'après toi ?', dit-elle en rigolant. Même si elle ne le pensait pas. Ses craintes de tout à l'heure revinrent la hanter. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Enfin plutôt, est-ce qu'il aimait ce qu'elle était intérieurement ?Mais pourquoi elle hésitait de tout maintenant ?Winry était tellement perdue, qu'elle ne savait plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

Winry sentit malgré ses tourmentes une douce paire de lèvres frôler les siennes, puis les embrasser tendrement. Elle ne pu retenir un frisson, mais cependant, elle prit de plus en plus peur. Edward n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'agirait pas comme cela uniquement pour son corps, non ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu changer totalement en quatre ans … ? Il existait toujours une possibilité, ce qui effrayait Winry. Elle voulait lui demander si il l'aimait, mais elle n'osait pas, de peur d'entendre sa réponse. Mais un autre frisson vint la tirer hors de ses pensées.

Cette fois-ci, son corps fut entouré par deux bras musclés, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable. Et, pour finir, elle sentit un contact délicieux dans son cou : les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Il la torturait vraiment, en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau. D'un côté, son cœur était heureux au possible avec toutes les caresses et baisers d'Edward. Mais de l'autre, son esprit prenait peur, déjà marqué par tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant. Malgré cela, elle répondit aux douces tendresses de l'élu de son cœur …, toujours un peu crispée par ses inquiétudes.

)…&…(

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse essayait de les sortir de là, en faisant des transmutations petit à petit, pour ne pas risquer un autre glissement de terrain. Pinako, quant à elle, était un peu sur les nerfs, par rapport au calme et sage Alphonse. Elle avait peur qu'il soit arrivé malheur aux deux autres …

Après quelques minutes, Alphonse réussit à retrouver l'entrée de la crevasse, exposant au grand air les deux amoureux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'ils les vit, Winry dans les bras d'Edward, celui-ci rouge comme une écrevisse.

'Alors ? Ca va ? Pendant qu'on paniquait et qu'on s'inquiétait, messieus-dames roucoulaient tranquillement ?', se moqua-t-il.

'_**QUOI !?!**_ On ne roucoule pas ! Et sort nous de là, s'il te plaît Al !', s'écria Edward, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

'Je ne sais pas … laisse-moi réfléchir …', déclara-t-il en plaisantant.

'Al … aide-les !', s'écria Pinako, sur un ton un peu menaçant.

Alphonse n'attendit pas qu'elle le répète deux fois, et les aida rapidement à sortir. Seulement, ils eurent un peu de mal avec Winry, qui n'arrivait plus du tout à marcher. Tout le monde rigola, heureux que cette mésaventure se soit passée sans conséquences graves. Pinako souffla dans sa pipe, et sourit.

'Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le trésor nous attend !', s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

'Oui ! Bien parlé !', approuva Edward.

Ils commencèrent à chercher le coffre, qui n'était pas situé très loin de l'endroit où étaient tombés Edward et Winry. Pinako sauta gaiement et poussa un cri de gloire. Winry eut un petit rire amusée en voyant cela. Tout le monde remonta délicatement le petit coffre, construit en bois simple et brut. Il était assez petit et couvert de terre. A priori, il devait être enterré ici depuis longtemps.

'Voyons voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur !!', s'écria Edward, impatient de voir le fruit de leurs recherches.

Alphonse transmuta la petite serrure et ouvrit délicatement le coffre, laissant apparaitre un contenu qui étonna tout le monde …

)…&…(

Bref, voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Etant légérement crevée et déprimée (mais comment je peux faire, pendant mes vacances !?! … Snif !), j'espère quand même qu'il ne sera pas aussi catastrophique que je ne le pense. Et vraiment désolée pour la longueur ... Sinon, bonne année à tous !!! XD ! Et merci de m'avoir lue.


	16. Chapter 16

... Comment dire ... Je crois que je vais commencer par m'excuser pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre, mais comme je suis en période d'intenses examens ... je me dois de réviser un petit peu, non ? XD !! Bref, je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, et je suis encore vraiment désolée pour le chapitre en retard de ... plus d'un mois ? XD ! Encore désolée !! ;) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !! Bonne lecture !!

)...&...(

Alphonse observa lentement le contenu du coffre, son esprit bouleversé par ce qu'il y avait dedans. Son esprit se répétait sans cesse qu'il devait y avoir une erreur, où alors une explication plausible, n'arrivant pas à accepter l'évidence. Parce que, contrairement à toutes les espérances de tout le monde, le coffre ne contenait que quelques vieux papiers, abimés par le temps, ainsi qu'une petite bague sans valeur. Mais aucun bijou précieux, aucune pièces, aucun billet, rien ... sauf des vulgaires papiers.

'Y'a surement une autre carte au trésor !! Vite, lit vite les documents Alphonse !!', s'écria Edward, énormément déçu par ce que contenait ce coffre, ayant misé tout ses espoirs sur ce trésor, et avait maintenant vu toutes ses chances de réussite envolées avec cette étrange découverte.

Alphonse se dépêcha de lire la première feuille qui se présentait à lui, et il fut énormément surpris par ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Derrière lui, Pinako voulait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait, et Edward aussi, voir plus. Winry attendait, allongée sur l'herbe et massait sa cheville enflée, mais comprit rapidement que le coffre ne serait pas le moyen qui réussirait à les sortir de là, en apercevant la mine attristée d'Alphonse, qui n'osait pas avouer aux deux autres le contenu des lettres.

'Alors ? Alphonse, dis-nous ce qu'il y a dans ces lettres bon sang !!', s'exclama Pinako, aux limites de sa patience.

Edward, lui, ne pouvait plus attendre, il prit des mains la feuille que tenait Alphonse et se mit à la lire, les yeux exorbités. Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers Pinako qui attendait impatiemment avec un regard implorant ce que tout ce silence et ce mutisme signifiaient.

'Des lettres d'amour ...', répondit Edward, en tendant les lettres à Pinako, l'air désespéré.

'Des lettres ... d'amour ? Entre Jean-Baptiste et Anaïs ? M-Mais ... je ... je croyais que c'était de bijoux ou de métaux précieux dont il s'agissait ...pas de ... l-lettres d'amour !', déclara Pinako, terriblement surprise, restée presque sans voix. Elle était sous le choc, savant pertinemment que ce trésor représentait leur dernière chance de ne pas vendre la maison familiale. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour pouvoir financer les créanciers, qui n'attendaient que cette occasion pour pouvoir se faire un peu plus d'argent.

Alphonse avait maintenant le regard vide, regardant d'un air absent le trou qu'ils avaient creusé, l'enthousiasme qui les avaient porté, et surtout la joie et l'espoir de pouvoir vivre comme avant. Si les Rockbell perdaient leur maison, tout serait différent, et triste à la fois. Alphonse se retint avec une grande peine de ne pas verser de larmes, pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son entourage, déjà traumatisé par leur découverte.

'Il y a peut-être un code caché !!', s'exclama Edward, ne voulant surtout pas se laisser abattre. Il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir tout donné, et s'être battu jusqu'au bout.

'Tu perds ton temps petit ...', répliqua Pinako en soupirant, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe, d'un air las et triste. Edward ne montra aucun mécontentement en entendant l'adjectif employé par Pinako, trop occupé à réfléchir pour trouver une solution.

'On pourrait peut-être gagner un peu d'argent en travaillant, et les rembourser petit à petit ?', demanda Alphonse, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, revenue grâce à l'intervention de son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller maintenant. Il restait quand même un peu de temps avant que les créanciers viennent pour réclamer l'argent.

'Et tu veux faire quoi comme travail Alphonse, qui te permettrait de gagner cinq mille euros en une semaine ? Sois réaliste !', répondit Pinako.

'Essayons quand même. C'est mieux que de ne rien faire, non ?', déclara Edward, qui avait trouvé une idée pour gagner assez d'argent en peu de temps.

'Si tu veux ... mais bon. Ne t'embarque pas dans des affaires compliquées, on a déjà assez de soucis comme cela ... Donc, si je te suis bien, toi, Al et Winry, vous allez travailler ?', demanda Pinako, assez perplexe sur les intentions secrètes d'Edward.

'Exactement.'

'Euh ... j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre sur ce coup là, les gars ... Ma cheville est complètement gonflée, et je ne peux à peine marcher ... Je ne serais pas très utile ... E-Et ... J-je ... j-je ...', commença Winry, les larmes aux yeux.

'Tu ?', demanda Alphonse, inquiet par la réaction de Winry.

' ... C'est moi qui vous ait embarqué dans cette affaire horrible et ... je ne peux rien faire pour réparer mes erreurs ! J-je ... ne sert à rien, à part vous ajouter des énormes soucis ... je suis –', déclara Winry en larmes, se sentant plus que coupable dans cette affaire, comme si elle ne savait qu'apporter du soucis aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Mais elle fut interrompue par les doigts d'Edward posés sur ses lèvres, qui l'empêchaient de parler. Celui-ci s'était agenouillé, et regardait Winry avec un air triste, mais assez compréhensif. Edward avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment, lors de la transmutation de sa mère, qui avait coûté le corps de son frère, et la mort de Hugues, tué parce qu'il s'était intéressé de trop près à ses affaires sur la pierre philosophale. Edward savait comment Winry devait se sentir, et il savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas supporter cette horrible situation.

'Winry. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas inutile, loin de là. On va trouver une solution et s'en sortir, d'accord ? Ca ne sert à rien de dire que c'est de ta faute. Ca ne changera rien, c'est du passé. Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant ! On a encore une semaine top chrono !', répondit Edward avec un sourire, répétant à peu près les propres mots que lui avait adressé Winry, lorsqu'il avait déclaré que tout était de sa faute.

Winry sourit en entendant les paroles d'Edward, comprenant son intention. 'Oui, tu as raison. Mais d'abord, il faudrait peut-être rentrer, non ? Il commence à se faire vraiment tard, et vous devez être en forme pour demain, pour gagner un maximum, ok ?', déclara-t-elle, en séchant ses larmes.

'Oui. Je te porte, tu n'arriveras pas à marcher jusqu'à la maison toute seule, non ?', demanda Edward avec un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alphonse.

'Allons-y ! Demain, sera une grande journée !', déclara Pinako en commençant à marcher, suivie d'Alphonse, vers la maison.

Edward prit délicatement Winry dans ses bras, ce qui le fit rougir un peu, tenant le corps chaud de son amie contre lui, qui lui souriait tendrement. Winry passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, pour ne pas risquer de tomber, et pour être aussi plus proche de lui. Elle lui embrassa furtivement sa joue, le faisant rougir davantage.

'Merci ...', lui souffla-t-elle.

'De rien ...', lui répondit-il d'une voix assez suave, avant d'embrasser pleinement ses lèvres, ne faisant pas attention à Pinako qui s'était retournée, et qui maintenant avait compris la relation entre Winry et Edward. Son baiser fit frémir Winry, ce qu'il sentit en la tenant doucement contre lui.

'Alors, vous venez les deux amoureux ?', s'écria Pinako, d'un ton assez moqueur.

Edward fut surpris en l'entendant, et leva rapidement la tête, pour apercevoir Alphonse et Pinako qui les regardaient tous les deux, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il soupira, gêné et prit sur le fait, avant de se remettre en route, éclatant de rire avec Winry, qui elle aussi était un peu gênée par la découverte de Pinako et d'Alphonse.

'La prochaine fois, il faudra être plus discret ...', plaisanta Edward, tout en continuant de marcher vers la maison, tenant toujours Winry tendrement dans ses bras.

)...&...(

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la bonne humeur chez les Rockbell, Alphonse plaisantant sur la nouvelle relation entre Edward et Winry, ce qui les faisaient rougir pendant tout le trajet, mais cependant, ils évitèrent de parler du trésor et de l'argent, ne voulant pas nuire à la bonne ambiance. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils furent arrivés à la maison et Pinako commença à préparer le diner, Alphonse et Edward étant affamé après avoir creusé.

'Je ... je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas tellement faim Mamie.', déclara Winry, un peu gênée.

'Ce n'est pas grave ... Edward va te monter jusqu'à ta chambre ..., n'est-ce pas ?', demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse en s'adressant à Edward, qui était déjà affalé sur le canapé à lire les lettres d'amour dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveaux indices.

'Ouais, ouais ... j'arrive ...', dit-il en prenant Winry dans ses bras, et la monta délicatement jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci, située dans les étages supérieurs.

)...&...(

Edward allongea doucement Winry sur son lit, en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas lui faire mal avec sa cheville enflée. Winry commença à rougir, parce qu'Edward ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'allonger sur elle aussi, afin qu'elle n'utilise pas ses chevilles, gênée par leur proximité, surtout qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle et la chaleur d'Edward sur elle. Edward sentit sa gêne et lui sourit maladroitement, lui aussi confus par leur position assez intime sur le lit. Il se retira le plus rapidement possible, atténuant leur hésitation respective. Cependant Winry ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

'Ed ... je voulais vraiment te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Merci de m'avoir réconforté ...', commença-t-elle.

'De rien ... c'est normal.', répondit-il, encore un peu mal à l'aise.

'Ed ... rapproche-toi. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose à l'oreille, on ne sait jamais ... Pinako et Alphonse peuvent écouter aux portes en ce moment même.', déclara-t-elle, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

'B-Bon ... d'accord.', dit Edward en se rapprochant davantage, perplexe sur les intentions de Winry.

Winry mit ses bras autour de lui, et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, Edward étant maintenant sur elle, s'étant rapproché. Ce geste tendre dans cette situation fit frémir Edward de bonheur, surtout quand Winry intensifia le baiser, en passant sa langue délicatement dans la bouche de son ami. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à cela, et rompit le baiser, confus par cette étrange nouveauté, aussi surprenante qu'agréable, le rouge aux joues.

'Qu'est-ce que ... ?', demanda Edward, encore novice dans ce domaine, qui était destabilisé par le moindre changement.

'Tu ... ça ne t'a pas plu ?', demanda Winry, un peu inquiète par le visage d'Edward, qui semblait avoir un peu peur et déboussolé.

'N-Non ... c'est pas ça mais ... c'était ...', commença-t-il en bafouillant.

'C'était ?', le pria de continuer Winry.

'Surprenant. Mais ... aussi ... très ... hummm ... g-génial.', déclara-t-il après une petite hésitation, ne sachant pas trouver les mots pour décrire la sensation qui l'avait envahie lorsque Winry l'avait embrassé de cette façon.

Winry se mit à éclater de rire devant Edward, amusée par la réaction de son ami. 'Tu es vraiment très mignon comme ça, Ed ...'

Edward ne répondit rien, mais son rougissement intense au niveau de ses joues parlait pour lui. Winry lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue.

'Tu devrais y aller ... Mamie et Alphonse doivent t'attendre ...', déclara-t-elle.

'Ouais. Passe une bonne nuit Win. Et demain, tu auras droit à un super infirmier personnel rien que pour toi ...', lui répondit-il en plaisantant, avec un sourire dessiné sur son visage, avant de sortir de la chambre, rejoignant les autres qui l'attendaient pour diner.

)...&...(

Après avoir mangé un excellent repas, Alphonse alla rapidement se coucher, laissant seuls Pinako qui faisait la vaisselle et Edward qui regardait attentivement les lettres d'amour. Soudain, celui-ci se leva, se dirigeant vers Pinako.

'Mamie ?', déclara-t-il, pour demander un peu d'attention.

'Oui ?', répondit-elle, en continuant de faire la vaisselle.

'Tu ne saurais pas où habite le facteur par hasard ?', demanda Edward, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

'Le facteur ?', déclara Pinako, perplexe.

'Oui. On avait assez sympathisé, et je pense qu'il pourrait me trouver un peu de travail ... alors ?', mentit Edward, pensant à tout autre chose.

'Il habite à quelques maisons d'ici, je pourrais t'y amener demain, si tu le souhaites ...'

'Merci beaucoup Mamie, je te dois un immense service ...', déclara Edward, avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi, un sourire assez sadique au coin des lèvres ...

)...&...(

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! XD ! Il est un peu long je trouve, et j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé malgré tout. Bref, info sans rapport avec la fic, mais j'étais surprise de voir qu'il y avait exactement eut 666 clics sur ma page perso ! XD !! Et aussi, j'étais déprimée de voir que la saison de mes fruits préférés, les litchis, était terminée ! C'est peut-être ça qui a accentué le retard de ce chapitre ! XP ! Bref, encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et cette fiction !! ;) J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé !! XD ! Encore désolée pour le retard et ... MERCI !! XD !!

)...&...(

J'ai ajouté une petite modification, parce que je trouvais ce chapitre assez court et pas tellement intéressant. Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lue !! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews, elles m'ont extrêmement plaisir ! ;) ! Et je suis désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé ! Promis, je vais essayer de me remettre pleinement à l'écriture. Ce chapitre sera _**très**_ _**long**_, afin de mieux vous faire patienter pour le prochain. La dernière partie de ce chapitre est assez ... spéciale ! ;) ! Bonne lecture, et encore merci !! XD ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! XD !

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Edward commençait à se diriger lentement vers les étages supérieurs, un peu fatigué par la journée éprouvante qu'il avait passé. La découverte du coffre au trésor et la déception de son contenu, de simples lettres d'amour et non un superbe butin d'argent, l'avaient fortement déçu. Il soupira longuement, essayant de se calmer intérieurement, afin de pouvoir réfléchir à une solution pour gagner de l'argent et sauver la maison et le patrimoine des Rockbell. Son plan actuel était d'aller racketter le facteur, ce qui était assez normal et juste du point de vue du jeune homme blond. Après tout, c'était bien ce maudit facteur qui avait mis enceinte Winry, et qui l'avait lâchement laissée tomber. Ce racket ne serait qu'une simple forme de dédommagement accompagné d'une 'petite' et 'douce' correction ainsi qu'une intimidation pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus jamais traiter les femmes de cette manière, et encore moins Winry.

Edward sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution à ses problèmes. Il continua de monter les marches de l'escalier silencieusement, afin de ne pas réveiller son jeune frère qui avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Soudain, une voix sortit Edward de ses pensées profondes.

'Edward, maintenant que j'y pense ...', déclara Pinako, qui était montée le rejoindre.

'O-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème concernant le facteur ?', demanda le jeune homme blond, un peu nerveux et surtout surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la vieille femme.

'Pas du tout, je te donnerai son adresse demain, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le facteur. C'est juste que ... En fait, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.', répondit Pinako d'une voix sérieuse et grave, sa pipe coincée dans la bouche.

'Dis-moi ...', la pria Edward de continuer.

'Hé bien ... Comme tu le sais, Winry s'est fait une entorse il y a quelques heures. Et il faudrait donc lui faire un massage avant qu'elle ne dorme, pour que la cheville se repose bien et ne gonfle pas trop. Et euh ... comme j'ai quelques petits problèmes de dos ces jours-ci, je ne pourrai pas le faire. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de la masser sans la faire énormément souffrir à ma place ?', expliqua Pinako, crachant au passage un peu de fumée de sa pipe.

'Euh ... oui oui. Je pense que ça pourrait être possible. M-Mais ...', commença Edward, un peu tendu par cette tâche. Il était anxieux de ne pas faire correctement ce massage, et de faire mal à sa chère amie.

'Il y a une crème spéciale dans la salle de bain. Tu en appliques un peu, et tu fais bien pénétrer la crème en massant, et en faisant des espèces de cercles avec un mouvement circulaire de tes mains. Ce n'est pas compliqué, non ? Et en plus ... Tu pourras aller voir ta petite chérie !', se moqua Pinako, un petit sourire provocateur naissant sur ses lèvres.

'M-Mais ... Winry n'est PAS ma p-petite chérie, vieille bique !!', répliqua Edward en bafouillant, une rougeur incontrôlable apparaissant sur ses joues.

'En tout cas, ne fais pas de bêtises. Je ne veux pas de petits-enfants en ce moment ... tu m'as bien compris ?', déclara Pinako, avec un semblant de sérieux dans sa voix.

'ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI MINUSCULE MÉMÈRE !!', cria le jeune homme blond, piqué au vif, les joues plus écarlates que jamais. Il était complètement gêné par les propos que tenait Pinako.

La vieille femme se mit à rire doucement, amusée par la timidité et la réaction d'Edward. 'Et toi arrête de faire tout ce raffut ! Va faire un petit massage à ma petite-fille, et puis dors. Demain sera surement une longue journée ... Par contre, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de Winry, d'accord minus ?', lâcha Pinako avant de redescendre l'escalier, retournant à ses occupations afin de finir de laver la vaisselle.

Muet comme une carpe devant les moqueries de la vieille femme qui l'avaient laissé sans voix, Edward resta donc planté dans l'escalier, sans chercher à répliquer. Il soupira longuement, essayant de faire disparaitre le rougissement de ses joues écarlates avant de se présenter devant son amie. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et mit un peu de temps à mettre la main sur le fameux tube de crème qui était caché comme par hasard tout au fond du tiroir, tout en pestant contre le fouillis de la salle de bain. Après la difficile acquisition du tube de crème, Edward marcha ensuite d'un pas lent et silencieux vers la chambre de Winry afin de ne réveiller personne.

Il toqua discrètement sur la porte, puis rentra avec un petit sourire, content de revoir Winry, le coeur battant de plus en plus rapidement. Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite de son visage lorsqu'il vit son amie blonde se redresser brusquement sur son lit, lui faisant un sourire gêné en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pendant qu'un petit bruit de verre se fit entendre. Le pas lourd, Edward s'approcha lentement vers elle, inquiet de ce que pouvait bien faire la jeune fille avant qu'il ne rentre.

'Winry, tu me caches quelque chose ..., n'est-ce pas ?', demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement sérieux.

'Mais ... bien sur que non ! P-Pourquoi tu t'imagines ça Ed ?', répondit Winry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Edward soupira, avant de se pencher pour regarder sous le lit de la jeune fille. Ses yeux se dilatèrent de colère lorsqu'il y découvrit des bouteilles d'alcool cachées, dont une encore ouverte. Il se redressa rapidement, faisant sursauter Winry. Celle-ci avait peur de la réaction de son ami, en voyant le visage tendu et agressif d'Edward..

'MAIS POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS RETENU LA LEÇON !? ET BON SANG, POURQUOI TU CONTINUES WINRY !?', cria Edward, maintenant hors de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie n'arrêtait pas l'alcool malgré tous les ennuis que cela lui avait apporté.

'Ed ... je ... comment dire ...', commença Winry, avant d'être violemment interrompue par le jeune homme blond, qui ne pouvait pas retenir sa colère.

'JE CROYAIS QUE TU M'AVAIS PROMIS D'ARRETER TOUT ÇA !! M-Mais ... _**POURQUOI ??**_', s'écria Edward, emporté par sa colère. Il se sentait presque trahi par son amie en apprenant qu'elle avait replongé, Winry lui ayant assuré qu'elle ne recommencerait plus ses bêtises. Il se sentait presque idiot de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt.

'Si tu veux tout savoir, je te conseille tout d'abord de te taire !! Si Pinako t'entend gueuler comme cela, tu peux être sur que tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour entendre mes explications ! Et si tu veux ensuite que je te dise mes raisons, laisse moi parler Ed !', répondit Winry d'un ton posé, cependant assez en colère.

Edward resta bouche bée devant les propos de Winry, puis soupira. Il se sentait un peu honteux de s'être emporté de cette façon, et de ne pas avoir laissé le temps à Winry pour qu'elle s'explique. Il s'installa à côté de la jeune fille sur son lit, prêt à entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, son regard doré assez inquiet posé sur elle.

Winry lui sourit faiblement, contente de voir qu'Edward était plutôt compréhensif. Elle inspira longuement, avant de reprendre la parole, anxieuse vis-à-vis de la réaction d'Edward.

'Tu sais ... j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'alcool. Au moment même où tu es revenu. Mais ... je n'avais pas prévu que c'était si difficile d'arrêter. J'étais tellement habituée à boire pour oublier un peu, pour ressentir cette illusion de chaleur dans ma gorge et ma bouche que me procuraient ces boissons ... Et aussi, j'étais habituée à boire avec mes amis, rigoler avec eux ... cela faisait partie de mon quotidien. Oui, bon. Je l'avoue, je n'étais pas une grande consommatrice. Cependant ... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que j'ai voulu arrêter, j'ai ... été prise de tremblements et de maux de tête. Je ressentais un véritable manque en moi qui semblait me ronger de l'intérieur. Une sensation désagréable qui me poussait à ouvrir les bouteilles que tu as trouvées. Celles-ci, je les ai achetées il y a un ou deux mois, pour pouvoir boire un peu à la maison ...', se confia Winry d'une voix faible, le regard vide en repensant à cette époque où elle se sentait si seule. Comme si à ce moment là, la vie n'avait plus vraiment de gout, qu'elle était fade et déprimante, enlevant tout espoir en la jeune fille.

'Winry ...', murmura Edward, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas vexer ni brusquer son amie, et ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour la consoler. Le jeune homme se sentait assez mal à l'aise, et surtout impuissant devant cette situation. Dégouté de lui-même, il se maudissait intérieurement, car la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de murmurer le prénom de la jeune fille.

'Ed ..., je suis désolée. Mais je te promets que je suis en train de diminuer ma consommation au fur et à mesure, afin d'être capable d'arrêter. Je passe de quatre ou cinq verres par jour à un seul. Mais ... on n'arrête pas du jour au lendemain ...', déclara Winry, les yeux brillant de larmes, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas gêner davantage Edward, sentant que l'ambiance était tendue.

'Je comprends Winry mais ... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu continuais ? Je t'aurai aidé !', lâcha Edward, un peu frustré que son amie lui ait caché des secrets.

'Je ... je gérais la situation et ... je ne voulais pas que tu saches cela. Mais ... je te jure, cela va prendre fin bientôt.', répondit Winry en détournant la tête, de peur de croiser le regard doré de son ami.

'Promis ?', demanda Edward d'un ton un peu plus chaleureux.

Winry se tourna de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir Edward de surprise. 'Promis.'

'M-Mais ... comment as-tu fait pour que l'on ne le sache pas ? Que l'on ne te démasque pas à l'odeur ?', demanda le jeune homme blond, un peu perplexe.

'Je prenais des pastilles à la menthe, me lavais les dents aussi souvent que possible, et j'aérais la pièce dans laquelle j'avais bu ... Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Sauf toi, parce qu'à cause de ma cheville, j'ai eu du mal à cacher la bouteille ... Edward, tu m'en veux ?', demanda timidement Winry, une lueur de peur luisant dans ses yeux bleus.

L'utilisation du prénom complet d'Edward eut un effet inattendu chez le jeune homme, qui se mit à rougir fortement. 'B-Bien sûr que non ! Mais ... est-ce que tu as autre chose à me dire ?', répondit Edward d'une voix mal assurée.

'Oui ...'

'Et c'est quoi ? Tu prends de la drogue maintenant ?', demanda le jeune homme afin de la faire un peu culpabiliser, encore un peu en colère de ne pas avoir su plus tôt que Winry continuait l'alcool.

'Non ! Ed ... c'est juste que ...', répondit-elle en détournant la tête, gênée et les joues écarlates.

'Oui, je t'écoute ...'

'... Je t'aime Edward. Et ce ... depuis longtemps déjà. Je voulais simplement te le dire ...', déclara Winry d'une voix douce, soulagée d'avoir avoué son amour pour le jeune homme blond. Elle se mit à rougir fortement, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade et sa respiration devenir saccadée.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Edward ne répondit rien, les yeux dorés écarquillés de surprise. Il mit un peu de temps à prendre conscience de la déclaration de son amie, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissant subitement. Il sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant les mots doux de Winry, et son visage commença à se réchauffer rapidement, ses joues devenant brulantes de chaleur. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et le jeune homme ressentit une énorme vague de bonheur l'envahir. Il était aux anges de se savoir aimé de cette façon. Une sensation de désir incontrôlable s'immisça en lui, en réalisant pleinement que son amie d'enfance était amoureuse de lui. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha délicatement vers Winry, la faisant sursauter. Il lui sourit afin de la rassurer, puis ferma les yeux, s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent gentiment puis se touchèrent, comme attirées l'une par l'autre.

Ce geste les fit frissonner tous les deux, surtout lorsqu'Edward prit l'initiative de développer leur baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille, l'attirant vers son torse à l'aide de ses bras, pour la sentir plus proche de lui, une douce chaleur émanant du corps de son amie. Winry quant à elle, fit de même en passant doucement ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et dorés du jeune homme blond, qui apprécia fortement ce contact intime.

Soudainement, Edward osa un peu plus, pris d'une envie irrésistible de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau avec Winry. Il ouvrit instinctivement mais maladroitement sa mâchoire, encore peu expérimenté dans ce domaine. La jeune fille sentit avec délice une petite langue toute timide et hésitante la priant doucement et avec une certaine crainte de la laisser passer à l'intérieur de sa bouche, en léchant adorablement ses lèvres. Winry entrouvrit à son tour ses lèvres, accordant l'accès à la langue d'Edward qui continuait doucement mais surement à se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de Winry, heureux de pouvoir partager un extraordinaire plaisir avec son amie.

A l'instant même où les deux langues se frôlèrent, Edward prit subitement peur devant la sensation intense de bonheur qui s'immisça en lui, complètement désorienté. Le jeune homme recula brusquement ce qui surprit grandement Winry, celle-ci encore plongée dans leur baiser. Edward était rouge de honte devant son attitude, le cœur battant à en exploser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de toutes ces sensations fortes, et il était en train de paniquer devant le regard perplexe de son amie.

'P-Pardon ... je, enfin ... ça m'a surpris.', bafouilla timidement le jeune homme, totalement confus et déboussolé devant cette situation assez embarrassante pour lui. Il récupérait en même temps son souffle, parce qu'il s'était retenu de respirer, complètement mal à l'aise en embrassant Winry.

'Ce ... ce n'est pas grave. C'est plutôt normal. C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas ?', demanda Winry, qui essayait de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait son irrésistible envie de se jeter sur Edward. Il était tellement attirant et mignon en paniquant de cette façon aux yeux de la jeune fille.

'Ça se voit autant ? Enfin ... j'espère que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça ...', soupira Edward, un peu honteux de ne pas savoir comment il fallait s'y prendre dans ce cas-là.

'P-Pas du tout ! C'était plutôt pas mal ... Enfin, je veux dire que c'était agréable. Mais ... tu peux respirer Edward, cela ne me gênera pas. Bien au contraire, comme cela le baiser dura plus longtemps.', déclara Winry en souriant tendrement, amusée par les réactions d'Edward.

Celui-ci lui sourit à son tour, puis Edward caressa la joue de son amie tendrement, de façon à rapprocher encore plus leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles de Winry, excité de sentir une nouvelle fois le contact mutuel de leurs langues, qui l'avait fait frémir de plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, les deux amoureux ouvrirent en même temps leurs bouches, de façon presque simultanée. Ils tremblaient d'impatience, chacun voulant montrer à l'autre à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ce fut Winry qui avança délicatement sa langue contre celle d'Edward, celui-ci ressentant des petits frissons dans le dos à cet étrange contact. La jeune fille commença ensuite des mouvements de va et vient avec sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward, tremblante d'émotion. Leurs coeurs battaient très rapidement, et leurs respirations devenaient saccadées, au rythme des mouvements de langue de Winry. Edward n'était absolument pas dérangé par le fait que c'était la jeune fille blonde qui menait la danse, bien trop occupé à savourer pleinement cette marque d'affection intense. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa même de la bouche d'Edward, qui exprimait tout le bonheur du jeune homme, celui-ci totalement plongé dans leur échange mutuel d'amour intense.

Tout à coup, Edward fit basculer délicatement Winry sur le lit, tout en continuant à l'embrasser et la chevaucha à califourchon. Cet acte surpris Winry, qui rompit immédiatement le baiser, confuse de sentir le corps chaud du jeune homme sur le sien.

'Ed ?', murmura-t-elle, ne comprenant pas les intentions de son ami. Nerveuse, elle se demandait s'il en voulait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser ou pas.

'Q-Quoi ?', répondit Edward, le souffle coupé par leur baiser aussi intense que sulfureux.

'Tu ... enfin ... veux le faire ?'

'De quoi tu parles ?', demanda le jeune homme perplexe, ne comprenant pas du tout ce dont voulait parler Winry. Il bien trop occupé à réaliser qu'il avait embrassé aussi passionnément son amie, se croyant autrefois incapable de faire une telle chose.

La jeune fille rougit fortement en comprenant qu'Edward ne pensait pas du tout à ces choses-là, et que c'était elle qui s'était imaginée des scénarios pervers. Confuse, elle détourna la tête, ses joues devenant de plus en plus écarlates. Soudain, elle ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur en sentant une paire de lèvres chaudes embrasser sensuellement son cou. Winry frémit en sentant le souffle d'Edward sur sa peau, pendant que celui-ci multipliait ses baisers sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, et défit lentement sa tresse puis commença à le déshabiller, emportée par sa soif de désir.

Surpris, le jeune homme se releva, pendant que Winry continuait à enlever sa chemise, déboutonnant soigneusement chaque bouton. Edward rougit en imaginant ce que voulait vraiment Winry, et déboussolé, lui prit les mains pour qu'elle arrête. La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comprenant qu'elle était en train d'aller un peu trop loin.

'P-Pardon ... je croyais que ... enfin ...', bafouilla-t-elle, gênée.

Edward resta un moment silencieux, se sentant coupable d'interrompre cet instant de pur bonheur. 'Bon, il faut que je te masse la cheville. Il serait peut-être temps de dormir, non ?', demanda Edward d'un ton assez froid, préférant changer de sujet. En réalité, il était intimidé par la tournure que prenant les évènements, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de continuer. Il voulait prendre son temps avec Winry, savourant chaque moment passé avec elle.

Il se leva brusquement du lit et alla chercher le tube de crème, se positionnant ensuite à côté de la cheville de Winry sans rien dire de plus. Le jeune homme appliqua doucement la crème et commença à masser délicatement la jeune fille, celle-ci appréciant ce petit contact. Cependant un silence pesant et lourd s'installa entre les deux blonds, bien trop gênés pour engager une discussion après ce qu'il s'était passé. Winry soupira, triste d'être la cause de ce malaise inexprimable, qui semblait durer une éternité. Un douloureux pincement au cœur, elle se retint à grande peine de ne pas fondre en excuse pour détendre l'atmosphère.

'J'ai fini. Ne t'appuie pas sur ta cheville pendant cette nuit, ok ? Il faut bien la laisser reposer. Et euh ... fais de beaux rêves Winry.', déclara Edward, s'approchant de la jeune fille afin de l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue.

Le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre, tournant le dos à Winry. Soudain, il se retourna et marcha vers le lit. Il se baissa et attrapa quelques bouteilles d'alcool qui n'étaient pas encore entamées. Edward se releva, et regarda timidement Winry.

'Ne t'inquiète pas ... je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu vas arrêter. Je ne fais pas ça pour te punir. Mais ... je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de revendre les bouteilles qui n'ont pas été ouvertes Après tout, il faut trouver de l'argent. On fait d'une pierre deux coups en vendant ces bouteilles ...', expliqua Edward, se sentant fautif de prendre les boissons à Winry, comme s'il ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle arrêterait.

Winry lui sourit tristement, comprenant ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. ' Bonne nuit Edward ...', murmura-t-elle faiblement, se sentant toujours triste qu'Edward lui en veuille d'être allée un peu plus loin que prévu, et de l'avoir brusqué.

'Au fait Winry, ... je voulais te dire que ...en fait ... je, je ... je te ... je, je t' ... Et puis zut, j'y arrive pas ! L-Laisse tomber. Pardon et bonne nuit.', bafouilla le jeune homme, vexé de ne pas avoir pu se déclarer correctement auprès de son amie.

Rouge de honte, il partit rapidement de la pièce, laissant seule Winry avec ses doutes amoureux. Edward s'en voulait de l'avoir interrompue au moment crucial, et ce sans explications. Il soupira avant de se jeter sur son lit, conscient que demain serait un jour difficile pour lui.

'Winry ... pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de te dire que je t'aime ? Je suis un idiot sur toute la ligne ...', soupira-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Et voilà ! C'est fini !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous voulez bien lire la suite ! (qui arrivera bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler pour que j'écrive plus rapidement ! XD !) Bon, j'espère aussi que la longueur ne vous a pas gêné (c'est ma plus grande angoisse ... j'ai peur de souler les gens en écrivant des romans de trois kilomètres de long XD !), puisque ce chapitre fait 6 pages au lieu de 4. Si vous repérez des incohérences dans ce chapitre, merci de me les signaler. Bon, j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous a plu ! ;) ! Merci de me laisser votre avis ! XD XD XD !!

Ps ; je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Sabine02 pour ses conseils, et pour avoir accepté de m'aider pour certains passages. (j'espère que je ne t'ai pas soulée avec mon interrogatoire !! XD !!). Merci my dear !! ;) !


	18. Chapter 18

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
